Casualidad
by Symbelmynne
Summary: Fue una noche que quedó en su recuerdo. Hasta que Henry trae a alguien de fuera de Storybrooke con él. ¿Cómo aceptar quién es esa mujer y unirla a su recuerdo?¿O simplemente va a olvidar finalmente ese recuerdo para luchar contra esta mujer? SQ fic. DISCONTINUADO POR AHORA
1. Una Noche

**Título: Casualidad**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: Prólogo: Una Noche**

**Capítulo: 1/?**

**Parejas: **Regina Mills/Emma Swan

**Summary: **Fue una noche que quedó en su recuerdo. Hasta que Henry trae a alguien de fuera de Storybrooke con él. ¿Cómo aceptar quién es esa mujer y unirla a su recuerdo?¿O simplemente va a olvidar finalmente ese recuerdo para luchar contra esta mujer? SQ fic. Va a tener partes AU

**Rating: M**

* * *

**Prólogo: Una Noche**

Aunque StoryBrooke no tenía una gran conexión con el mundo, Regina Mills, alcalde de ese pueblo detenido en el tiempo por su propia maldición, tuvo que viajar a Boston a una reunión de Alcaldes.

Extraño que existiera algo así pero dejó a Henry a cargo de su psiquiatra, Archie Hooper, por unos dìas y se reunió con otros alcaldes, que parecían tener pueblos muchos más aburridos que ella.

Pero cometieron todos un error, sobre todo la última noche, en donde la mayoría estaba mucho más deprimidos que ella. Tomaron de más, y terminaron en un bar cercano sin recordar nada más.

Salvo Regina.

Por alguna extraña razón, una rubia bailando en el medio de la pista le llamó la atención y terminó bailando con ella. Dejando el bar junto a ella. En un hotel junto a ella.

Con sus pieles desnudas chocándose mientras sus labios se perdían en sus cuellos, marcando y besando. Con sus manos en las profundidades de la otra, buscando llegar a ese punto en que el clímax se mezclaba con un grito de placer.

Regina despertó, primero pensando en que estaría sola, en que la rubia se habría ido. Pero el cuerpo estaba acostado a su lado, mirándola con sus ojos verdes.

Se sonrieron sin hablar y se vistieron despacio. La rubia estaba dejando la habitación cuando se giró para besar una vez más a Regina, y dejarle un papel en su mano. "Llámame o escribe" dijo antes de dejar la habitación y a la Alcalde de StoryBrooke completamente muda mirándola.

Regina volvió a su pueblo, pensando en lo placentero que había sido todo lo sucedido con la rubia. No sentía tanto placer ni cuando se había besado con Daniel, o cuando Graham se esforzaba por darle un orgasmo.

Quizás alguna vez le escribiría, pensó esa noche mientras acostaba a Henry.

No sabía que tal vez, Henry, un día desaparecería buscando a su verdadera madre, y que volvería con ella, para cambiar la historia de Storybrooke y de Regina.

No sabía que una casualidad, una simple noche con una rubia, la llevaría a cambiar su forma de pensar cuando la maldición se rompa.

Pero todavía, faltaba tiempo para eso.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Finalmente volví despacito y cortito al Swan Queen. _

_Esta historia va a estar siendo publicada en dos lados seguidos, aquí y en Wattpad (estoy con el mismo usuario) pero voy a tratar de hacer lo posible para publicar 1 vez por semana. _

_Sé que generalemente no uso prólogos, pero la idea me vino con un prólogo incluido en la cabeza._

_Espero que les guste._

_Muchas gracias por leerme._

_Lore!_


	2. La Llegada de la Salvadora

****Título:****** Casualidad**

****Autora: ****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo: ******La Llegada de la Salvadora**

****Palabras: ******2,028**

****Capítulo:****** 1/?**

****Parejas:****Regina Mills/Emma Swan

****Summary:****Fue una noche que quedó en su recuerdo. Hasta que Henry trae a alguien de fuera de Storybrooke con él. ¿Cómo aceptar quién es esa mujer y unirla a su recuerdo?¿O simplemente va a olvidar finalmente ese recuerdo para luchar contra esta mujer? SQ fic. Va a tener partes AU

****Rating:****** M**

**IMPORTANTE: por favor, leer la nota al final del capítulo.**

**Voy a estar publicando 1 vez por semana. **

**Mientras la historia no diga Complete en Fanfiction, va a ser continuada.**

* * *

****La Llegada de la Salvadora****

Uno más detrás de las rejas.

Uno más y un buen cheque para ella, mientras caminaba hacia su departamento cargando la pequeña bolsa que poseía su pequeño pastel.

Un cumpleaños más, sola.

De vez en cuando (casi todos los días) pensaba en Regina. La morena que había conocido meses atrás en una noche de pasión. Recordaba que se había sentido liberada ese mismo día, cuando sintió, que después de años, su atracción había cambiado hacia las mujeres. Además, después de años, también de negación. Entonces decidió salir a un bar o boliche, en donde pudiera encontrar a alguien para ver si era verdad.

Y si, era verdad. Oh, Dios, si era verdad. A veces recordaba lo que había pasado esa noche y volvía a pensar en Regina, en su cuerpo, y en ese olor a manzanas rojas que emanaba, mientras clavaba sus dientes en ella.

Cerró la puerta y dejó el pequeño pastel en la mesada, tirando sus zapatos por cualquier lado del departamento.

Encendió la vela y se deseó feliz cumpleaños, pidiendo 3 mentalmente hasta que la puerta anunció un visitante.

Caminó extrañada, nunca recibía visitas. Mucho menos el día de su cumpleaños.

* * *

Habían estado viajando casi dos horas, y seguía repitiendo mentalmente el nombre del pueblo. Storybrooke. Había escuchado que contaba de una reina malvada, de una maldición, pero también había descubierto que era Henry, su hijo. Ese bebé que ni siquiera había podido juntar las fuerzas de mirar cuando nació en una cárcel de Phoenix.

Cuando entraron en Storybrooke, pareció que viajaron a otro mundo. Parecía un pueblo detenido en el tiempo, donde no existía nadie dando vueltas por el mismo.

"Esto es...pintoresco" dijo Emma mirando a su alrededor mientras un hombre con un paraguas y un perro dálmata pasaban al lado de su Volswagen amarillo mirando hacia adentro.

"No se ve mucha gente nueva." dijo Henry con el extraño libro de cuentos en su falda. "Mi madre se entera de que tengo esto y no va a estar contenta."

"Estoy segura de que tu madre está preocupada por que has desaparecido." dijo Emma llegando a un cruce de calles. "¿Hacia donde tengo que ir?"

"Derecho" dijo Henry ofendido. Después de todo, había encontrado a su madre biológica y ésta lo llevaba de vuelta a Storybrooke.

"No te ofendas" dijo Emma siguiendo el camino. "Después de todo, deberías darte cuenta que ella te crió toda tu vida, ella estaba ahí para ti."

"¿Y por qué tú no lo estabas?" preguntó Henry guardando el libro en su mochila.

"No estaba lista para ser madre" dijo Emma. No era todavía el momento para decirle que había nacido en una prisión y que estaba presa porque su padre la había delatado a la policía.

"Ella es la bruja malvada. La que envió la maldición por lo que este pueblo apareció en este mundo" dijo Henry cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Vamos a aclarar las cosas." dijo Emma deteniéndose en un costado. "Eso es algo que has estado repitiendo todo el camino. ¿Dices que todo el pueblo está compuesto por personajes de cuentos de hadas, y que la persona que te adoptó es la Reina Malvada de esos cuentos?"

"Si" dijo Henry contento porque ella parecía haberlo escuchado.

"¿Y nadie recuerda nada?" preguntó Emma

"Estoy seguro de que una o dos personas lo recuerdan" dijo Henry pensando.

Emma asintió y volvió a encender el auto.

"Incluso así me vas a llevar con ella" dijo Henry

"Lo siento, niño" dijo Emma. "Tengo que hacer las cosas bien."

* * *

Henry había comenzado a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada cuando ésta se abrió. Una mujer salió desesperada a abrazarlo.

Henry no quiso prestar mucha atención a la mujer, y corrió directamente dentro de la casa, diciendo que había encontrado a su madre.

Emma se había acercado despacio, y cuando la mujer se dio vuelta pudo notar que la conocía.

En el rostro de las dos podía reflejarse el reconocimiento.

"¿Emma?" preguntó Regina sorprendida de la rubia que tenía en frente.

"Regina" respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Se conocen?" preguntó el hombre que había salido junto a Regina del interior de la mansión.

"Puede dejarnos solas, Sheriff. Estoy segura de que podemos arreglar esto" dijo Regina girando para hablar con el hombre, quien asintió y se marchó.

"No me llamaste" dijo Emma despacio, notando por primera vez que Regina parecía tener un aire de poder a su alrededor, con la posición casi perfecta al estar de pie.

"No tuve la oportunidad de volver a Boston" respondió Regina haciendo una seña hacia el interior de la casa.

Emma la siguió hasta la oficina en donde Regina la invitó con algo para tomar.

"Quiero creer que es una casualidad..." comenzó a decir la morena.

"Oh, lo es" interrumpió Emma.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Regina. Estaba tratando de entender como ésta mujer había aparecido, como su hijo decía que era su verdadera madre y no pensar en que había estado con Graham la noche anterior, tratando de sentir lo que había sentido una sola noche con la persona que estaba en frente.

"No lo sé. Yo estaba en mi departamento, y el golpeó la puerta." dijo Emma

"¿Cómo te encontró?" preguntó Regina.

"No lo sé. El expediente estaba sellado hasta donde yo sé." dijo Emma.

"¿El padre?¿Tengo que preocuparme?" preguntó Regina

"No. No lo sabe" dijo Emma

"Lo siento, no esperaba verte a ti, como su madre biológica" dijo Regina.

"Está bien. No hay problema." dijo Emma.

"¿Crees que soy malvada?" preguntó Regina.

"Creo que solo lo ha dicho por los cuentos de hadas." dijo Emma.

"¿Qué cuentos de hadas?"

"Lo de su libro. Cree bastante en ese libro" dijo Emma poniéndose de pie. "Lo siento, tengo que regresar"

"Oh...de acuerdo" dijo Regina poniéndose de pie junto a ella.

"Si sigues teniendo mi número, puedes llamarme" dijo Emma antes de desaparecer.

Mientras caminaba hacia su auto, pudo ver a Henry mirándola por su ventana.

* * *

Regina se quedó mirando por la puerta abierta, pensando. No solo era la madre de Henry, sino que también era la mujer en la que no pudo dejar de pensar.

¿Cómo encajaría todo en su vida?¿Cómo podría encajar a Emma en Storybrooke?¿Era quién rompería, entonces, la maldición?

* * *

Emma se estaba acercando a la salida de Storybrooke cuando descubrió el libro de cuentos de hadas sobre el asiento del acompañante.

Sonrió pensando en el niño y en su madre, y volvió a mirar a la carretera para descubrir un lobo justo en el medio del camino.

Para evitar golpearlo, chocó contra el cartel de Storybrooke, quedando inconsciente.

* * *

Despertó bajo la mirada atenta del Sheriff, quien sonreía.

"Parece que los tragos de Regina son más fuerte de lo que pensamos" le dijo mientras ella se acercaba a las rejas.

"No estaba borracha, había un lobo en la carretera." dijo Emma

"Un lobo, claro" dijo el Sheriff cuando Regina apareció en la comisaría local.

"Henry volvió a desaparecer, tenemos que..¿Qué hace ella aquí?" preguntó mirando a Emma detrás de las rejas. "¿Sabe donde puede estar?"

"No lo veo desde que lo dejé en su casa, Regina." dijo Emma. "Puedo ayudar a encontrarlo"

* * *

"¿Quién es Mary Margareth Blanchard?" preguntó Emma después de descubrir que Henry había descubierto quien era su madre biológica a través de una tarjeta de crédito que pertenecía a la mencionada.

"La profesora de Henry" dijo Regina.

"Vamos" dijo Emma poniéndose de pie.

"No tienes que hacer esto" dijo Regina agarrando su mano para detenerla. Las dos se quedaron mirando el lugar del contacto porque habían sentido la corriente recorriendo sus cuerpos.

"Si tengo que hacerlo." dijo Emma. "Después de todo, por alguna razón siento que es mi culpa."

Regina la soltó y asintió.

"Gracias" alcanzó a decir.

* * *

"Ella no sabe nada, Regina" dijo Emma después de que la Alcalde interrogó a Mary Margareth.

"Espero que tengas un buen regreso" dijo Regina decepcionada dejando el aula.

"Lo siento, ella está nerviosa por la desaparición de Henry" dijo Emma

"Está bien." dijo Mary Margareth. "Tendrías que fijarte en su castillo"

* * *

No había sido una buena conversación con Henry en su castillo. Él dijo que sabía porqué ella lo había dado en adopción. Que sabía que era para darle su mejor oportunidad, como Blancanieves hizo con su hija. O sea, con ella.

Después discutieron sobre adopciones, Henry decía que era horrible estar con Regina, ella dijo que horrible había sido ser abandonada en la carretera.

Regina abrió la puerta antes de que ellos terminaran de cruzar todo el camino de entrada, y Henry corrió escaleras arriba.

"Gracias" dijo caminando hacia Emma.

"No hay problema" respondió ella.

"Parece que está impresionado por ti" dijo Regina, causando una sonrisa en Emma, que deseó volver a causar.

"¿Sabes lo que es un poco loco? Ayer fue mi cumpleaños, y mi deseo fue no estar sola. Y él golpeó en mi puerta, Regina."

"Emma..." dijo Regina acercándose un poco más. "¿Quieres quedarte con nosotros?"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Emma

"Sé que la adopción es cerrada, pero parece que haces falta en su vida, así como..." como en la mía quiso decir la Alcalde. "Me gustaría que pudieran entre los dos llevarse bien."

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Emma. "Sería muy confuso..."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por lo nuestro, Regina. Por esa noche"

"¿Quién dice que puede haber sido una sola noche?" preguntó Regina. "Estás invitada a quedarte con nosotros, o quedarte en Storybrooke"

"Gracias" dijo Emma dando media vuelta. "Estaré en la posada"

"De acuerdo, pero espero que vengas a cenar mañana a la noche. Henry va a estar contento" dijo Regina caminando hacia el interior de su casa.

* * *

No parecía que esa posada recibiera muchos clientes, pero Emma quiso pedir una habitación. Aunque sea por una semana, como Henry le había pedido en el castillo.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" preguntó la mujer en recepción.

"Emma, Emma Swan" respondió Emma

"Emma. Que lindo nombre" dijo un hombre detrás de la rubia.

* * *

Henry, miraba por la ventana el reloj quieto del pueblo, sin saber que en ese momento le estaban dando la llave de la habitación a Emma, cuando el reloj comenzó a moverse.

Sonrió porque sabía que Emma había decidido quedarse.

* * *

Emma sabía que no iba a ser fácil quedarse en Storybrooke. No iba a ser fácil por el simple hecho de que seguía sintiéndose atraída hacia Regina, y sobre todo más mientras más tiempo pasaba con ella. Y estaba creando además un vínculo con su hijo.

Regina no tenía ningún tipo de problema de que Emma y Henry pasaran tiempo juntos. Al contrario, le gustaba más y más por el simple hecho de que pasaba más tiempo con Emma.

A pesar de que había hablado con Sidney, y él veía complicado el hecho de que la madre biológica de Henry apareciera en la vida de todos en Storybrooke.

Regina no lo veía así. Ella se sentía casi completa teniendo a Emma en Storybrooke.

Podía decir que no le gustaba las amigas que estaba haciendo, mucho menos cuando Emma le comentó que Mary Margareth le había ofrecido vivir junto a ella.

"¿Crees que es prudente? Ni la conoces" dijo Regina una de las noches mientras cenaban.

"No le dije ni que no, ni que si. Igualmente no me parece mala persona." dijo Emma.

"No digo que sea mala persona..." dijo Regina

"¿Es porque es Snow White?" preguntó Henry interrumpiendo la conversación.

"No tiene nada que ver con eso" dijo Regina mirando confundida a su hijo, pero con un tono que daba por concluida la conversación sobre la estadía de Emma en el departamento de Mary Margareth.

* * *

"No entiendo que es tan difícil de entender, querida" dijo el señor Gold al día siguiente.

"Ella puede romper la maldición" repitió Regina mirando hacia afuera.

"Si, querida" dijo Gold

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Regina

"Quien sabe. Creyendo en lo que dice Henry. Con un beso de amor verdadero..." dijo Gold mirando pensativamente a la Alcalde.

"Seguro tú lo sabes" dijo Regina

"Puede ser. Pero las cosas están siendo tan cambiantes" dijo Gold levantando sus hombros. "Todo está cambiando. No solo que está en camino de romper la maldición, sino que puede cambiar muchas cosas más"

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están? Como uds. pueden ver, el capítulo va y viene con respecto a la serie y Regina es bastante diferente. Por eso dice un poco AU en el summary._

_Otra cosa. __**Voy a estar publicando una vez por semana.**__ No solo tengo otras historias que escribir, sino que también trabajo y tengo que hacer otras cosas en ese lugar al que llaman realidad. Este capítulo lo subo únicamente porque el prólogo fue bastante corto._

_Ah y mientras la historia no esté marcada como COMPLETA...voy a seguir publicándola y continuándola._

_Espero que les guste._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

**_GleekStorm:_**_ muchas gracias por la review y por tus palabras! Saludos!_

**_Alex:_**_ muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

**_Guest:_**_ muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**SweetBastard:**_ _muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore!_


	3. Ayudante del Sheriff

****Título:****** Casualidad**

****Autora: ****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo: ******Ayudante del Sheriff**

****Palabras: ******2,****773**

****Capítulo:******2****/?**

****Parejas:****Regina Mills/Emma Swan

****Summary:****Fue una noche que quedó en su recuerdo. Hasta que Henry trae a alguien de fuera de Storybrooke con él. ¿Cómo aceptar quién es esa mujer y unirla a su recuerdo?¿O simplemente va a olvidar finalmente ese recuerdo para luchar contra esta mujer? SQ fic. Va a tener partes AU

****Rating:****** M**

**IMPORTANTE: Once Upon a Time y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Voy a estar publicando 1 vez por semana. **

**Mientras la historia no diga Complete en Fanfiction, va a ser continuada**

* * *

**Ayudante del Sheriff**

El mismo día que Regina hablaba con Gold, Emma estaba escuchando atentamente a Graham, el Sheriff de Storybrooke, ofreciéndole el puesto de su ayudante.

No le vendría mal, ya que se estaba quedando sin dinero.

Aunque no sabía bien cómo reaccionaría Regina.

Volvió hacia Granny`s a pensar en el ofrecimiento, y recibió las miradas de todos los días. Después de los primeros tres días en Storybrooke, alguien se sentó con Mary Margareth a hablar y averiguó quien era la nueva rubia en el pueblo.

El rumor había corrido rápidamente, y todos esperaban ver el momento en que Regina Mills se cansara de jugar a la familia con Emma Swan.

"Te veo pensativa" dijo Ruby cuando la vio sentarse. "¿Ya explotó?"

"¿Hicieron una apuesta?¿Por eso es que me preguntas todos los días y a toda hora si ya explotó?" preguntó Emma confundida.

"Es probable que lo hubiéramos hecho" dijo Ruby dejando rápidamente un chocolate caliente con crema y canela al frente de la rubia antes de alejarse.

En ese mismo momento, la puerta del café volvió a abrirse y todos giraron para mirar a Regina que entraba enojada en ese mismo lugar y se sentaba al lado de Emma.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" preguntó la rubia preocupada cuando la mira. Regina, giró y clavó sus dos ojos marrones en los verde de Emma pensando. ¿Ella realmente podría romper la maldición?

"Nada" respondió Regina después de inspirar profundamente. Emma no tenía la culpa, simplemente, de haber aparecido en Storybrooke a romper una maldición de la cual no sabía absolutamente nada. Porque de eso estaba segura, no podía romper una maldición de la cual no sabría nada. "¿Y a ti?" preguntó bajando la voz.

"Oh, creo que tendríamos que hablar esta noche" dijo Emma

"De acuerdo" dijo Regina preocupada. ¿Se habría enterado de la maldición? "¿Vienes a cenar esta noche?"

"Si" dijo Emma sin darse cuenta de que todos habían escuchado claramente la última parte de la conversación, y que además, habían hecho silencio desde que Regina había entrado. "Si no te molesta, pasaré a buscar a Henry por la escuela y lo llevo a tu casa"

"De acuerdo, me parece muy buena idea." dijo Regina mirando hacia adelante. No había pedido nada, solo quería asegurarse de que Emma estaba todavía en Storybrooke, porque por alguna razón, con la novedad de la maldición y su mente, pensó que Emma habría decidido irse ya que no había pasado nada entre ellas. Y sin embargo, seguía sintiendo cosas que últimamente solo calentaban más su corazón.

E&amp;R

El sr. Gold se quedó pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Regina. ¿Qué más podría cambiar la presencia de Emma en Storybrooke? Él recordaba cada cosa de su pasado en el Bosque Encantado y recordaba, claramente como si fuera algo vivido todos los días, la forma en que Snow White le había dicho el nombre. "Emma" repitió antes de seguir anotando números en sus cuadernos.

E&amp;R

Regina podía decir claramente que la presencia de Emma en la vida de Henry y ella les había cambiado.

Lo notaba cuando volvía todas las noches a su casa y los encontraba a los dos inmersos en las tareas de Henry. Ni siquiera podía negar que la presencia de la rubia en su vida había hecho que se relajara mucho más. Aunque cada vez sentía otros tipos de rigidez en su cuerpo que no tenían nada que ver con el tema de la maldición o de dominar a todos en ese pueblo. Además, ¿cuándo dejó de importarle dominar a todos en Storybrooke? Estaba comenzando, incluso, a ver un poco difuminados los límites de la maldición. O entender lo que su viejo yo mágico en el Bosque Encantado sentía.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Emma quien se había acercado a Regina al verla dejar de cortar las verduras para la cena y con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

"Si, gracias" dijo Regina mirando a Emma con una sonrisa. "¿Me estoy quemando?" agregó cuando sentía algo caliente en su espalda.

"No" dijo Emma sacando rápidamente su mano de la espalda de la Alcalde.

Regina se quedó mirando la mano que la rubia había sacado de su espalda, ¿ella era la que irradiaba tanto calor?

"Voy a ir a bañarme" dijo Henry. "Ya por suerte terminé todo"

"Eso es porque te ayuda Emma" dijo Regina con una sonrisa.

"Es verdad" dijo Henry confundido dando media vuelta y subiendo las escaleras. Desde que Emma estaba en Storybrooke, su madre comenzó a cambiar un poco, alejándose rápidamente de su idea de la Reina Malvada. Sin embargo, a pesar de que su persona actual se alejaba de la maldad, Henry no podía dejar de pensar en que era la Reina Malvada que había maldecido a todo un pueblo y a muchos personajes de cuentos de hadas a vivir en el mundo real. Sin magia.

E&amp;R

Emma y Regina se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que escucharon el agua correr en el piso superior.

"Me ofrecieron un trabajo" dijo Emma, sobresaltando a la morena quien inmediatamente pensó que era fuera de Storybrooke. La rubia pudo notar que la Alcalde se puso completamente tensa"Quería saber que opinabas."

"¿Dónde es este trabajo?" preguntó Regina temiendo la respuesta.

"Graham me pidió que sea su ayudante. Hubiera dicho que si en el mismo momento porque realmente me está haciendo falta hacer algo. Pero quería consultarlo contigo" dijo Emma notando como parecía que Regina se relajaba.

"¿Tú quieres hacerlo?" preguntó Regina dando media vuelta y mirándola a los ojos.

"Si, por supuesto." dijo Emma "Es algo diferente a lo que he estado haciendo, pero ¿Qué puede haber tan malo en Storybrooke como para tener un ayudante de Sheriff?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó la morena sorprendida por la pregunta.

"Bueno...no lo sé realmente. Pero ya llevo aquí un tiempo y no es que lo he visto a Graham salir con las luces encendidas del auto." dijo Emma. "Es maravilloso que todavía exista un lugar así, pero después de todo, Graham pasa mucho tiempo mirando desde la vereda de en frente." concluyó la rubia sin poder explicarse bien.

Si, se sentía celosa de que Graham quisiera o estuviera de alguna con Regina. Igualmente, poco lo había visto en esa mansión desde la noche que llegó a Storybrooke.

"Extraño lo que dices, en realidad, querida" dijo Regina sentándose a su lado. "En mi oficina recibimos demasiadas quejas de robos que han podido ser detenidos a tiempo si nuestro Sheriff se hubiera presentado en el lugar en cuanto lo llamaron."

Emma la miró confundida, sin saber bien que decir.

"Lo que me llama la atención, es que Graham no se haya acercado a mi oficina, que es la que finalmente paga las cuentas de la comisaría para preguntarme" dijo Regina mirando fijamente hacia adelante, evitando los ojos verdes de Emma que la podían hacer pensar con dificultad.

"No quiero meter en problemas a nadie..." dijo la rubia rápidamente agarrando la mano de la morena.

"Pero si quieres trabajar ahí, no hay problema" concluyó Regina.

"¿En serio? Por qué noto un aura de problemas ante tu respuesta." dijo Emma sonriendo.

"Siento...no importa" dijo Regina poniéndose rápidamente de pie y dejando a la rubia con la mano estirada.

"Tengo hambre" dijo Henry entrando en la cocina.

* * *

Emma empezó a trabajar al día siguiente en la oficina del Sheriff. Su primer trabajo fue calmar a toda la gente que sufrió daños por el pequeño terremoto que coincidió con el momento en que se puso la placa.

E&amp;R

En ese mismo momento, Regina sintió un mareo y supo, que algo había pasado. Algo que le trajo a la cabeza pequeños momento en el Bosque Encantado con Daniel, pero mezclados con la noche que había compartido con Emma en Boston.

Se quedó mirando su escritorio, confundida.

Sabía entonces que Gold tenía razón, Emma era verdaderamente la Salvadora. Emma podía llegar a romper la maldición.

E&amp;R

Henry, mientras tanto, se preguntaba que plan macabro y silencioso llevaría a cabo su madre para sacar a Emma del medio.

Había entrado a la noche en la oficina de Regina, la que estaba en la mansión, y había podido ver en sus papeles la palabra "Salvadora"

Entonces ella ya sabía que Emma era la salvadora.

Y eso le contó a Archie en su sesión al día siguiente, pero aunque su psiquiatra le dijo que podría haber otra razón, Henry no entendía cual podía ser.

* * *

Regina estaba en su oficina, firmando unos papeles, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Emma entró acalorada en su oficina.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Regina poniéndose de pie rápidamente, y caminando hacia la rubia.

Pero Emma no respondió, simplemente se acercó a Regina y agarrando su rostro entre sus manos, comenzó a besarla mientras la empujaba hacia el escritorio.

"No es que me moleste Emma...pero..." comenzó a decir Regina cuando los labios de la rubia comenzaron a atacar su cuello.

Emma no volvió a responder, simplemente empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Regina.

Por lo menos hasta que su celular y el teléfono de la oficina de Regina comenzaron a sonar, casi al mismo tiempo.

Emma contestó sin alejarse de la Alcalde, mirando sus ojos y como ella hacía lo mismo.

"Problemas, ayudante" dijo Regina con una sonrisa triste.

"Lo siento" dijo Emma dejando un rápido beso en los labios de la Alcalde y marchándose.

E&amp;R

"Era un simple ciervo en el patio trasero de una casa" dijo Emma mirando a Graham ofendida. Estaba haciendo algo importante para ella, no necesitaba ser molestada por un ciervo.

"Lo siento. La mujer llamó desesperada" dijo Graham caminando hacia el auto. "Si me hubieras dicho donde estabas, seguramente te habría pasado a buscar."

"¿Cuál es el problema?" preguntó Emma. "Si los dos nos manejamos en distintos vehículos llegaremos más rápido si hay una urgencia verdadera" agregó caminando a su volswagen.

"Emma..." dijo Graham caminando hasta alcanzarla. "¿Querrías dejar por una noche de jugar a la familia con Regina y cenar conmigo?"

"No." dijo Emma ofendida.

"¿Qué es lo que uds. hacen? Porque tu visita hoy a su oficina...parece que hubiera interrumpido algo verdaderamente importante. Regina ni siquiera quiere reunirse a solas conmigo, después de todo el tiempo que estuvimos..." dijo Graham deteniéndose al ver la cara de Emma, era hastío en una sola palabra.

"Si hay alguna urgencia me llamas" dijo Emma dando media vuelta y subiendo a su auto.

E&amp;R

Regina se encontraba escuchando a Mary Margareth hablar del extraño comportamiento de su hijo en la escuela.

"Ni siquiera el libro lo está calmando..." agregó al final.

"¿El libro?" preguntó Regina volviendo a la realidad.

"Yo le di ese libro de cuentos de hadas" dijo Mary Margareth poniéndose colorada. "Y antes estaba convencido de que todos en este pueblo somos personajes de ese libro y que estamos aquí por una maldición y ahora...cuando le digo algo al respecto, me responde que el libro no está cambiando a pesar de que nosotros si."

"¿Y en ese libro quién se supone que es ud.?" preguntó Regina

"Él cree que soy Snow White" dijo Mary Margareth.

"O sea..." dijo Regina con una sonrisa que sorprendió a la maestra. "Que yo fui la que realizó esa maldición que nos trajo a todos aquí. Porque tengo un odio desproporcionado en su contra."

"Eso es lo que el cree, sra. Mills" dijo Mary Margareth.

"No hay problema. Veré que puede estar sucediendo." dijo Regina poniéndose de pie.

Mary Margareth vio como se acercaba a la puerta, y antes de pensar bien las cosas, habló.

"Él cree que ud. está cambiando" dijo la maestra. "Cree que por alguna razón, está dejando de ser malvada. Y no sabe si se va a poder romper la maldición o no."

Regina volvió a sonreír y miró a Mary Margareth.

"Cómo siempre, ud. hace las cosas, sin pensar en las consecuencias." dijo la Alcalde antes de dejar la oficina y pensando en el porque había dicho eso.

E&amp;R

"¿Qué fué lo que pasó hoy?" preguntó Regina esa misma noche, mientras Henry se bañaba.

"Un ciervo entró en el patio trasero de una casa, según Graham eso es algo que considera que el Sheriff y su ayudante trabajen juntos" respondió Emma.

"No eso." dijo Regina sentándose cerca de la rubia. "Lo que pasó en la oficina"

"Oh..." dijo Emma mirando a los ojos marrones de Regina. "Estaba...necesitando...volver a besarte"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Regina. Nunca nadie había necesitado de ella, no de la manera en que Emma estaba describiendo.

"Sé que no debería haberlo hecho...que quizás te haya asustado..." continuó Emma. "Pero...sentía la necesidad de volver a sentirte."

"Emma..." dijo Regina acercando su rostro al de la rubia. "Vas a ser mi destrucción" dijo antes de tocar suavemente con sus labios, los de la Salvadora.

El beso suave, y corto, porque los pasos de Henry bajando la escalera hicieron que se separen.

Las dos se miraron a los ojos antes de que Regina se levantara a terminar con la cena.

Ninguna de las dos, sin embargo, sintió el pequeño temblor que recorrió cada casa de Storybrooke.

E&amp;R

Emma no pudo quedarse a seguir la "conversación" con Regina ya que Henry dijo que se sentía mal, y por Henry las dos hacían cualquier cosa.

Mary Margareth la esperaba nerviosa en la cocina.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Emma cuando vio la cara de susto de Mary Margareth.

"¿No lo sentiste?" preguntó la maestra mirando a la rubia con algo más que susto, algo como reconocimiento.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Emma dejando su chaqueta roja de cuero en una percha junto a la puerta.

"El temblor" dijo Mary Margareth.

"No, no lo sentí" dijo Emma. "Qué raro que nadie haya llamado a la oficina del Sheriff para decirlo."

"Creo que fue porque no debe haber causado daños. Graham está interesado en ti, ¿lo sabías?" preguntó Mary Margareth.

"Por eso es que está constantemente llamando por urgencias que no lo son" dijo Emma sentándose al lado de la morena.

"Es obvio, también, que a ti no te interesa" dijo Mary Margareth.

"Por supuesto que no me interesa. No es mi tipo de...persona..."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Mary Margareth

"Que no me gustan los hombres" dijo Emma

"Tienes un hijo" dijo Mary Margareth mirándola confundida.

"Fue una relación que pensé que era perfecta. Con un hombre, si. Pero siempre tuve la confusión." dijo Emma poniéndose de pie. "Hasta mañana"

"Hasta mañana" dijo Mary Margareth quedándose despierta un rato más.

* * *

Esa noche, cada habitante de Storybrooke soñó con algo extraño. Sus últimos momentos en el Bosque Encantado, antes de que un humo negro y violeta los cubriera.

Cada palabra de la última hora en ese lugar, quedó registrada en la memoria de cada habitante de ese pequeño pueblo en Maine.

Incluida esa mujer, que dormía en el mismo departamento que Emma Swan. Esa mujer que recordaba como se había despedido de su hija, y como había encontrado a James herido mortalmente en la habitación donde un armario había salvado a una pequeña niña que volvería en el futuro a salvarlos de la maldición.

Una maldición lanzada por la Reina Malvada que se quedó mirando a la pareja que la había alejado del trono.

Una Reina Malvada que también estaba soñando con eso en su cama, sintiendo que todo su odio se comenzaba a fundir mientras el humo negro los cubría.

* * *

Cuando al día siguiente Emma se despertó, Mary Margareth la miraba con algo que no supo comprender en sus ojos.

La abrazó antes de salir corriendo hacia la escuela.

Emma se preguntó que habría pasado, pero sin embargo no reflejó demasiado su pensamiento, ya que se imaginó llevando a Regina a una cita. Las dos solas. En donde quizás, solo quizás, podrían continuar lo que habían comenzado el día anterior en su oficina.

E&amp;R

Y por no preocuparse demasiado, no notó que todas las personas en Storybrooke, miraban a Regina con miedo o parecían abrazarse como si se reencontraran.

Y tanto Emma como Regina no notaron que su beso la noche anterior había removido ciertos cimientos que comenzaban a desmoronar la maldición.

E&amp;R

El sr. Gold miraba a los habitatantes de Storybrooke, él también había soñado la noche anterior.

Y miraba a Henry observar con atención.

Algo estaba cambiando, los dos lo habían notado.

Algo que tenía que ver con Emma Swan. Y Gold sabía que Emma era quien él había predicho, la Salvadora.

Y Gold sabía que si seguían este camino, eventualmente, la maldición se rompería. Pero no encontrarían a una Reina Malvada de la cual vengarse, porque a pesar de que todos parecían seguir temiéndole, Emma Swan estaba cambiando la forma de ser Regina.

De a poco.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Feliz Navidad!_

_Nuevo capítulo! Es cortito, pero por lo menos está._

_Como verán, no estoy siguiendo la serie al pie de la letra, ya que mi idea principal es distinta._

_Espero que estén bien._

_Les agradezco las reviews, los follows y los favorites!_

_Les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad!_

_Espero publicar la semana que viene!_

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore!_


	4. Réplicas

****Título:****** Casualidad**

****Autora: ****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo: ******3 - Réplicas**

****Palabras: ******2,****575**

****Capítulo:******3****/?**

****Parejas:****Regina Mills/Emma Swan

****Summary:****Fue una noche que quedó en su recuerdo. Hasta que Henry trae a alguien de fuera de Storybrooke con él. ¿Cómo aceptar quién es esa mujer y unirla a su recuerdo?¿O simplemente va a olvidar finalmente ese recuerdo para luchar contra esta mujer? SQ fic. Va a tener partes AU

****Rating:****** M**

**IMPORTANTE: Once Upon a Time y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Voy a estar publicando 1 vez por semana. **

**Mientras la historia no diga Complete en Fanfiction o diga Fin, va a ser continuada**

* * *

**Réplicas**

David Nolan había despertado de su coma, y casi nadie se había enterado. Había vuelto a vivir con su esposa, tratando de recordar quien era.

Cuando los temblores sucedieron en Storybrooke, David Nolan comenzó a recordar. No eran memorias muy vívidas, pero siempre había un factor común. Nadie podía negar que recordaba como iba a casarse con quien hoy en día era su esposa. Pero en una de sus memorias, se veía y sentía feliz, casándose con la mujer que hacía de voluntaria en el hospital. La recordaba porque mientras esperaba que le den el alta, la veía caminar entre los pacientes, acercarse a su habitación y sonreírle.

* * *

Emma preparaba su desayuno, mientras esperaba que Mary Margareth termine de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Estaba tratando de no sentirse nerviosa al respecto de la mirada de la mujer desde que se levantaron esa misma mañana.

Mary Margareth solo la miraba, sin decir absolutamente nada, pensando en algo que no podía o no quería expresar en palabras.

"Nunca te pregunté sobre tu pasado..." dijo después de que Emma se había sentado, intentando no sentir la mirada de la otra mujer sobre si misma.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Emma

"Sobre tu...¿familia?" dijo Mary Margareth confundida con la palabra que acababa de usar.

"Es que no sé nada. Por eso no cuento nada." dijo Emma

"¿Cómo...cómo que no sabes nada?" preguntó Mary Margareth

"Me encontraron al costado de una carretera." dijo Emma poniéndose de pie "me voy a trabajar, Graham parece que ya no puede hacer absolutamente nada solo."

"Ese joven tiene una cierta obsesión contigo" dijo Mary Margareth. "¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a eso?"

"Acosada" dijo Emma.

"¿Te sientes más inclinada hacia alguien como Regina?" preguntó Mary Margareth

"Puede ser...si eso te molesta..." comenzó a decir Emma, para sorprenderse cuando Mary Margareth se puso de pie y se acercó rápidamente a ella.

"No me molesta...solo...me gustaría entender." dijo poniendo una mano en el antebrazo de la rubia.

"¿Entender qué?" preguntó Emma confundida

"Entender que es lo que ves en ella." dijo Mary Margareth antes de que el teléfono de Emma comenzara a sonar.

"Lo siento, es Graham" dijo Emma mirando la pantalla. "Debo irme"

Mary Margareth la soltó y la vio partir.

E&amp;R

Mary Margareth no recordaba si tenía apellido. Recordaba que estaba casándose, recordaba incluso que estaba dando a luz, y recordaba haber escuchado en sus recuerdos que su hija se llamaría Emma y que los salvaría.

Pero no recordaba nada más.

E&amp;R

Regina había dejado Granny´s sin esperar su café. La gente la estaba mirando extraño ese día. Se sentía incómoda. No quería sentirse incómoda realmente.

Se sentó en su oficina en el Ayuntamiento y se puso a firmar los papeles que tenía en frente. Casi sin prestar atención.

Su mente iba entre lo que había pasado con Emma la noche anterior, y lo que estaba pasando con la gente de Storybrooke

"**Emma, en cuanto puedas, ¿podrías venir al Ayuntamiento?". R**

Después de enviar el mensaje, la Alcade se quedó un poco más tranquila respecto a lo que había pasado en el restaurante. Pero, sin embargo, ahora estaba intranquila esperando la respuesta del ayudante del Sheriff.

"**Graham hoy está obsesionado con lobos, anda corriendo diciendo que un lobo lo está guiando hacia sus memorias. Así que voy en cuanto pueda sacármelo de encima." E**

Regina sonrió y siguió concentrada en su trabajo.

E&amp;R

Emma pudo escaparse de Graham media hora después, mientras él seguía tratando de seguir a un lobo por los bosques de Storybrooke.

Entró en la oficina de Regina y cerró la puerta pasando el seguro. No era muy seguido que la Alcalde la llamara a ese lugar.

Regina, al verla entrar, se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacia la rubia que se sorprendió al verla moverse tan rápido.

La Alcalde, agarró la cintura de Emma y la empujó contra la puerta, mientras unía sus labios. La rubia respondió enseguida, agarrando el cabello de Regina entre sus manos, besando con la misma pasión que ella la estaba besando.

Mientras las dos estaban apoyadas contra la puerta, olvidándose del mundo, nuevamente un temblor recorrió Storybrooke, dejando completamente quietos a cada uno de sus habitantes, durante el tiempo que duró el temblor y un poco más.

"Guau..." dijo Emma cuando finalmente las dos rompieron el beso.

"Lo mismo digo, querida" dijo Regina separándose rápidamente de la rubia por temor a avanzar en lo que estaba haciendo y que alguien necesitara de su servicio, después de todo estaba todavía en horas de oficina. "¿Se solucionó el tema con Graham?" agregó mientras caminaba rápidamente a su escritorio y se sentaba del otro lado.

"No" dijo Emma. "Ahora se internó en el bosque."

"¿Cómo es eso que está obsesionado con lobos?" preguntó Regina apoyando sus manos en la mesa, quizás sentir el frío del vidrio en sus palmas, ayude a calmar el calor de su cuerpo.

"No lo sé. Estuvo viendo lobos todo el día. Lobos por aquí y por allá. También intentó agarrar mi mano un par de veces." dijo Emma.

"Me parece que se está ganando unas vacaciones forzadas" dijo Regina enojada. Sus celos se mostraron incluso en su voz.

"¿Vacaciones?¿A dónde?" preguntó Emma. "Si no se puede salir de este lugar."

"No me digas que estás creyendo lo que Henry dice" dijo Regina

"Al comienzo no lo creí"

"¿Entonces? Si recuerdas, yo pude salir. Fue cuando te conocí" dijo Regina. "Y Henry salió también."

"Es la teoría de la que yo me agarraba, antes de que no pudiera salir. Pero además, he visto a muchas personas intentar a hacerlo, y siempre hay un accidente en el camino. Justo antes de la salida."

"Entonces..."

"Creo que deberías intentar salir de nuevo."

Regina la miró confundida. Obviamente si la llegada de ella en Storybrooke cumplía con lo que había escuchado hacía mucho tiempo atrás, Emma era la Salvadora. Pero además, si recordaba ella solo tenía conocimientos de una sola persona que había salido de Storybrooke desde que tenía memoria de haber estado ahí. Ella misma.

"¿Regina...?" preguntó Emma

"Creo que...tendríamos que probarlo. Pero que solo yo podía salir, por alguna razón"

"¿Ahora tú crees en la teoría de Henry?"

Regina sonrió. La teoría de Henry era real.

"¿Qué tal si somos todos personajes de cuentos de hadas?" preguntó Regina en voz alta.

Emma abrió los ojos, y la boca como para responder algo que no le salió. Se quedó mirando a la Alcalde hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Regina la observó mientras hablaba.

"Me tengo que ir. Graham apareció gritando en lo de Granny´s. Diciendo que el lobo estaba ahí adentro, golpeando a Leroy que intentó calmarlo." dijo Emma poniéndose de pie.

"Mantenme al tanto. ¿Cena esta noche?" preguntó Regina.

"Si" dijo Emma dejando la oficina.

E&amp;R

Regina se quedó mirando la puerta, mientras recordaba el piso moverse, literalmente, al besar a Emma.

Sabía que algo estaba pasando cada vez que se besaban. Sabía que algo podía desatar el infierno de recuerdos en Storybrooke, también sabía que en este mundo quizás no fueran comprensivos.

Seguramente no serían comprensivos si siguieran en el Bosque Encantado y ella hubiera perdido sus poderes. Por alguna razón, siempre podía pasar eso.

"El Bosque Encantado" dijo Regina en voz alta, mientras todos los recuerdos comenzaron a pasar por su mente. Todos y cada uno de los sentimientos al haber estado mirando como su madre mataba a Daniel, sacando su corazón.

Snow White sonriente en su boda, aunque ella quería vengarse. Sin darse cuenta de que era una niña, casi como ella.

Recordaba lo que sentía cada vez que la veía sonriendo en el palacio, antes de la muerte de su padre.

Recordaba, claramente, el momento en que entró en el castillo y les dio la advertencia. Recordaba haber clavado sus ojos en Snow White mientras le decía que iba a robarles sus finales felices.

Recordaba haberse reído cuando la encontró llorando al lado del cuerpo casi sin vida de su marido. Pero cuando se enteró que el armario en ese árbol mágico se había llevado al fruto del Amor Verdadero, supo que no todo sería felicidad.

E&amp;R

Mary Margareth comenzó a moverse despacio después de que el temblor pasó. Aunque no recordaba el temblor, ni recordaba haberse sentido tan cansada en toda su vida.

Justo a su lado encontró un banco y se sentó.

No registró que a su alrededor, la gente que caminaba tan perdida como ella. Tan cansada.

Recordó que había visto a una pequeña Snow White hablando con la madre de Regina, contándole sobre el secreto de su hija. Se dio cuenta del error que había cometido esa niña, en ese entonces.

El resto de la vida de la niña pasó rápidamente, hasta que se vio corriendo por los bosques tratando de escapar de un cazador que se apiadó de ella.

Hasta que conoció a James, y se enamoró profundamente a pesar de que estaban separados.

Hasta que lograron derrocar a la Reina Malvada y volvió a ser la Reina en un castillo, de unas tierras cuyos dueños la adoraban.

Hasta que fue madre, casi sin sostener a su hija en sus brazos, casi sin poder verla partirse para volver a rescatarlos.

Su último recuerdo, sin embargo, era escuchar a Rumpelstinskin preguntar el nombre. El nombre de la persona que volvería en 28 años a salvarlos de la maldición de la Reina Malvada.

E&amp;R

"¿Te has dado cuenta de que la gente de Storybrooke está como perdida?" preguntó Henry mientras iban en el Volswaggen amarillo rumbo a la casa de Regina

"Tendría que decirte que tienes una imaginación muy potente, chico..." dijo Emma quedándose pensativa.

"¿Pero?" preguntó Henry curioso.

"Pero lo he notado. Están todos como pensativos."

"¿Por qué crees que sea?"

"No lo sé."

"Hoy hubo ese temblor"

"¿Temblor?"

"¿No lo sentiste?"

"No, ningún temblor"

"Ayer hubo dos pequeños"

"Tampoco los sentí."

"Emma, deberías prestar un poco más de atención a lo que sucede en el pueblo que ayudas a defender"

"Ey...presto atención."

"Creo que le prestas demasiada atención a mi madre." dijo Henry observando como Emma pisaba el freno y mirando al niño.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Emma

"¿Crees que por qué tengo 10 años no me doy cuenta que entre uds. dos pasa algo?" preguntó Henry sonriendo. "No me molesta...aunque me gustaría saber como se va a romper la maldición."

"¿La maldición?" preguntó Emma

"Si, supongo que ahora será contigo y ella que se rompa" dijo Henry mirando la figura de la mansión de su madre que ya estaba quieta a su derecha.

"Henry..." dijo Emma

"Seguramente mi madre ya habrá hecho algo para cenar" dijo el niño bajando del auto.

Emma suspiró. Quizás mientras más creciera, la idea de que Storybrooke había sido creado por una maldición trayendo a este mundo los cuentos de hada, comenzaría a desaparecer de su mente.

E&amp;R

Henry terminó de comer para correr a hacer sus deberes y acostarse.

Regina parecía perdida en algún tiempo de pensamiento, y Emma decidió marcharse.

"Hasta mañana" dijo la rubia saludando con un beso en la frente a la morena y caminando hacia la puerta.

Una mano la detuvo cuando estaba cerca de la puerta.

"Tenemos que hablar" dijo Regina deteniéndola.

"¿De qué?" preguntó Emma despacio, temiendo que su extraña relación terminara de pronto.

"Del libro de Henry." dijo la morena, caminando hacia su oficina.

Emma la siguió extrañada.

"¿Por qué de ese libro?¿No has hablado con Archie?¿En algún momento esa ilusión que tiene sobre que son historias reales desaparecerá?"

"Son reales, Emma"

"Supongo que tu también lo crees, a pesar de que no fuiste quien le entregó el libro." dijo Emma mirando como Regina ponía el mencionado libro en sus manos.

"Todo lo que Henry dice al respecto, es real. Tu presencia...es real." dijo Regina

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?" preguntó Emma comenzando a enojarse. "¿Qué soy la Salvadora?¿La hija de Snow White y el Príncipe Charming?¿Qué Archie es Pepe Grillo?"

"Si." dijo Regina

"¿Y quién se supone que seas tú?¿La Reina Malvada?" preguntó Emma dando media vuelta. "La Reina Loca sería una mejor descripción."

Con lo último dicho, Emma abandonó la mansión de los Mills, tirando el libro en el asiento del acompañante, pensando que en ese pueblo todos se estaban volviendo locos, y dirigiéndose directamente a Boston. No le importaba demasiado nada más.

E&amp;R

El Sr. Gold salía del bosque, con lo que había ido a buscar en el bolsillo interno de su saco. Vio pasar el Volswagen de Emma Swan a toda velocidad, camino al cartel de "Ud. está dejando Storybrooke"

Sabía bien que a esa velocidad, el accidente sería complicado, y sacando su celular, comenzó a llamar a Emergencias.

Emma ya no podría dejar Storybrooke, no hasta que la maldición fuera contrarrestada.

Pudo ver que el auto de Emma rebotaba prácticamente en el límite del pueblo, pudo ver como la rubia se bajaba del vehículo y comenzaba a patearlo.

"¡MALDITO LUGAR! ¡MALDITO AUTO! ¿POR QUÉ ME TENÍA QUE VENIR A ENAMORAR DE UNA MUJER COMPLETAMENTE LOCA?" gritaba Emma mientras Gold estaba cada vez más cerca.

"Porque el amor no puede elegirse, querida" dijo Gold en voz lo suficientemente alta para llamar su atención. "Sería muy aburrido si así fuera, ¿no le parece?"

"Sr. Gold" dijo Emma quedándose completamente quieta. "¿Qué hace en el bosque a estas horas?...Y sin vehículo" agregó después de mirar a su alrededor.

"Estaba dando una vuelta, querida. A veces, no puedo dormir, y salgo a caminar internándome en el bosque." dijo el sr. Gold acercándose al lado del acompañante y mirando hacia adentro. Pudo ver el libro en el asiento y levantó la cabeza. "Extraña lectura es la que está realizando."

"Es peligroso. No sabe que clase de loco está vagando por estos bosques" dijo Emma. "Y no lo estoy leyendo. Es por causa de ese libro que en este pueblo la gente que quiero está loca"

"Srta. Swan..." dijo Gold rodeando el auto nuevamente y acercándose a la rubia. "Ud. ha sido la primer _extranjera, _por así decirlo, en años en este lugar. No recuerdo haber visto a nadie entrar en este pueblo"

"¿Ud. también?" preguntó Emma que parecía no querer calmarse.

"¿Yo?¿Yo qué?" preguntó Gold

"¿Ud. también viene a decirme que ese libro de Cuentos de Hadas es real?" preguntó Emma. "¿Qué están aquí por una maldición?¿Qué soy la hija de Snow White?"

"¿Cómo puedo saber que cuenta ese libro si no lo he leído?" preguntó Gold misteriosamente. "Sin embargo, yo le recomendaría un par de cosas."

"¿Cómo cuales, sr. Gold?" preguntó Emma comenzando a escuchar el ruido de un motor acercarse a donde ellos estaban.

"Primero y principal, lea el libro. Lea cada una de las historias como si fueran reales. Busque entender a cada personaje, bueno o malo." dijo Gold comenzando a ver las luces de un vehículo aparecer. "Y segundo, cuando lo logre, preguntése si es posible una maldición. Después de todo, no muchas personas aparecen por arte de magia al costado de una carretera"

Emma se quedó mirando al hombre que decían que era el dueño del pueblo, cuando la grúa se detuvo a su lado.

"Llamé a Emergencias cuando vi que chocó contra algo. No había cortado cuando la vi gritarle al auto. Seguramente es mejor que la grúa nos acerque al pueblo" dijo Gold caminando hacia el chófer de la grúa que ya se había bajado.

Emma miró el libro, y lo sacó, antes de decirle al hombre de la grúa que la llevara de nuevo al pueblo.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Espero que bien!_

_Yo estoy con mucho trabajo pero estoy **HACIENDO TODO LO QUE PUEDO** para publicar una vez por semana. _

_**NO SE DESESPEREN, por favor, SI ME ATRASO MÁS DÍAS.**_

_Sobre que ya me siento mal por el **POCO TIEMPO** que tengo para escribir, que me pidan que la continúe una y otra vez, me hace sentir mucho peor._

_Sé que quizás se molesten por mi pedido, pero por favor, estoy haciendo todo lo posible y más. No suelo dejar historias sin terminar (si ven mi perfil pueden ver que nunca lo hice) y, aunque me demoro las termino._

_No soy de las que le gusta cuando una buena historia es dejada a la mitad._

"_No hagas a otros lo que no te gusta que te hagan a ti" para escribir uso ese lema1_

_Les agradezco las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**LyzzCullenSalvatoreSwanQueen, thewoman00, alex y my dark queen** muchas gracias por las reviews, espero que les siga gustando esta historia. _

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore!_


	5. Cuentos de Hadas

****Título:****** Casualidad**

****Autora: ****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo: ******4 – Cuentos de Hadas**

****Palabras: ******2,228**

****Capítulo:******4****/?**

****Parejas:****Regina Mills/Emma Swan

****Summary:****Fue una noche que quedó en su recuerdo. Hasta que Henry trae a alguien de fuera de Storybrooke con él. ¿Cómo aceptar quién es esa mujer y unirla a su recuerdo?¿O simplemente va a olvidar finalmente ese recuerdo para luchar contra esta mujer? SQ fic. Va a tener partes AU

****Rating:****** M**

**IMPORTANTE: Once Upon a Time y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Voy a estar publicando 1 vez por semana. **

**Mientras la historia NO diga Complete en Fanfiction o diga Fin, va a ser continuada.**

* * *

**Cuentos de Hadas**

Emma volvió. Cargando el libro entre sus manos, pero regresó al centro del pueblo.

Decidió que lo mejor sería evitar ver a Mary Margareth, después de todo recordar como la había mirado ese día la estaba volviendo loca. No podía ir tampoco a lo de Regina, no porque sabía que volvería a gritarle. Lo único que quería era un lugar tanquilo.

Parecía que hasta que no llegara a la posada de Storybrooke, donde ya se había quedado, no dejaría de ver a Gold, o escuchar su voz en su cabeza.

Sacudió la cabeza, porque sabía que estaba volviendo completamente loca.

E&amp;R

Henry se había quedado sentado en la cima de las escaleras. Había escuchado los gritos de Emma antes de salir de la casa. No sabía bien que podía estar pasando, pero sabía que tenía que averiguarlo.

"¿Qué haces ahí?" preguntó Regina interrumpiendo los pensamientos del niño. Él se sorprendió. No la había visto subir y su voz fue tranquila.

"¿Qué pasó con Emma?" preguntó Henry.

"No quiere creer." dijo Regina. "Me encantaría que crea" agregó sentándose en el mismo escalón que su hijo.

"¿Es verdad?" preguntó Henry sorprendido.

"Soy la Reina Malvada" dijo Regina.

Henry bajó su mirada. Al final, la Reina Malvada era malvada, pero esta mujer, a pesar de que no era su madre biológica, y sus problemas de confianza y acercamiento hacia su hijo, era una mujer que no había lastimado a nadie. Por lo que él sabía después de todo.

"Ahora no quiero que se rompa la maldición" dijo Henry

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Regina

"Porque ella se irá. Y...este tiempo junto a ella...junto a ti y a ella, ha sido divertido. Sentía como que por fin tenía una familia." dijo Henry.

"Espero que vuelva" dijo Regina

"No puede dejar Storybrooke. No hasta que rompa la maldición." dijo Henry poniéndose de pie.

"Ve a dormir" dijo Regina. "Quizás mañana haya novedades."

Henry asintió y caminó hacia su cuarto.

Regina suspiró. Quizás Emma entendiera en cuanto la maldición fuera rota. Aunque no podía entender que era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de la rubia.

Suspiró guardando sus lágrimas, no quería que Henry las viera.

¿Cómo podía llegar a entender Emma lo que ella había hecho en el pasado?

* * *

Emma pasó dos días encerrada en la habitación de la posada. Por suerte Granny solía traerle comida, sino se olvidaba de que tenía que comer.

Leyó como cuatro veces el libro de Henry.

Cuando lo leyó por primera vez, solo le pareció un cuento de hadas. Pero tenía que intentarlo, tenía que hacerlo.

Sabía que debía hacerlo porque se había enamorado de Regina. Sabía que debía intentarlo por Henry.

Para ellos, ese libro era importante. Demasiado importante. Parecía que ahora Regina también creía lo que había ahí.

¿Qué tal si era todo verdad?

Con ese pensamiento leyó el libro una vez más, y descubrió que había nuevas historias.

Se sorprendió porque las veces siguiente, una nueva historia aparecía.

Regina..."Regina" suspiró.

* * *

Dos días más después, Emma estaba convencida de algo.

Después de todo, no parecía que fuera una locura.

Tenía que hablar con Regina. Extrañaba demasiado a la morena.

Tenía que ver a Henry.

Y sobre todo, tenía que cambiarse de ropa, ya que había lavado la que tenía puesta en la bañadera de su habitación.

E&amp;R

Regina sabía que Emma no había dejado Storybrooke. No podía, y la Alcalde estaba constantemente revisando su celular, la puerta de su oficina, la calle de su casa para ver si ella estacionaba por ahí, o algo.

Granny le había dicho que Emma estaba en la posada, y eso había sido lo único, porque después casi le tira una sartén con aceite hirviendo por atraverse a acercarse a ella sin Emma a su lado.

Desde la última vez que había visto a la rubia, Regina había tenido que soportar a todo aquél a quien había recordado algo de su vida anterior.

Mary Margareth era la peor, ya que no pronunciaba palabra alguna al verla. Simplemente cruzaba los brazos y la miraba fijamente.

Otros le decían algún insulto, pero nunca demasiado fuerte. Tenían miedo de ella todavía.

Y ya no quería miedo.

Lo único que quería era a Emma.

E&amp;R

Ese día, a medianoche, Regina decidió acostarse. Henry se había marchado a la casa de un compañero de la escuela, que festejaría su cumpleaños haciendo un pijama party.

Regina insistió en que fuera, aunque el niño no quería. Ella necesitaba estar sola. Pensar en como hubiera enfrentado ese problema o si hubiera tenido otras oportunidades en el pasado, otras ideas...no estaría aquí.

Ni Storybrooke estaría en este mundo.

Y ella hubiera conocido a Emma de otra manera. Quizás la odiaría, quizás sería su princesa, pero sabía que si ciertas cosas no se hubieran dado en el Bosque Encantado ella estaría con Daniel.

Un golpe en la puerta, después de cerrarla y antes de activar la alarma, llamó su atención.

Se quedó con la boca abierta al ver por la mirilla, y abrió.

Emma Swan entró de golpe en la casa, y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Solo miró los ojos de Regina.

"¿Es todo cierto?" logró preguntar después de juntar coraje dentro de ella. Después de temer que la respuesta sea la que ya estaba esperando por haber leído ese libro.

Regina solo asintió.

"¿Por qué...entonces...estoy aquí?" preguntó la rubia. "¿Por qué fui abandonada?"

"Eso solo te lo pueden responder tus padres. Pero seguramente fue porque sabían que volverías y nos sacarías a todos de este estupor."

"¿Por qué tus memorias están regresando?"

"No solo las mías, las de todos. Quizás las mías regresen más completas, ya que...yo fui quien envió la maldición"

"¿Cómo se supone que rompa una maldición de la que recién me entero?"

"¿Te enamoraste de mi?"

"Es la única razón por la que leí ese libro. Es la única razón por la que estoy tratando de entender todo esto."

"Yo te amo, Emma" dijo Regina despacio.

Emma no podía entenderlo. No podía con todo lo que estaba pasando en su mente.

"Lo siento" dijo la rubia.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Regina confundida.

"Porque si un beso de amor verdadero llega a romper esta maldición, seguramente muchos querrán buscar una forma de vengarse de ti" dijo Emma

"Toda acción tiene consecuencias" dijo Regina sonriendo tristemente.

"Te amo" dijo Emma caminando hacia la morena y comenzando a besarla.

Regina respondió el beso inmediatamente, abrazando a la rubia y caminando hacia atrás.

"¿Henry?" preguntó Emma separando sus labios y mirando a sus ojos.

"En un cumpleaños toda la noche" respondió Regina agarrando las manos de Emma

"Vamos al cuarto." dijo Emma y Regina sonrió. Se acercó para darle un beso rápido en su boca, y cuando se enderezó abrió sus ojos.

"Terremoto, Regina" dijo Emma agarrando la mano de la Alcalde y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"No es un terremoto, Emma" dijo Regina despacio. "Es la maldición rompiéndose."

"¿Qué?" preguntó la rubia confundida.

"Cada beso que nos hemos dado los últimos dias, hizo temblar la tierra. Los primeros no los sentí, y sé que tu tampoco. Pero los últimos, sobre todo el último, fueron más fuertes." dijo Regina

"¿Por qué nuestros besos están rompiendo la maldición?" preguntó Emma

"¿No te lo imaginas?" preguntó Regina

"Amor verdadero" dijo Emma abriendo los ojos.

Bajó la mirada y miró la puerta, miró a Regina y sabía que todo podría volverse completamente un caos.

Pero cuando sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en los marrones de la Alcalde, supo que ya nada importaba y con un solo paso, volvió a unirse a ella.

"Si tengo que defenderte, voy a hacerlo" dijo Emma agarrando su cintura. "Ya no están en el Bosque Encantado"

"Gracias, mi caballero blanco" dijo Regina besándola.

E&amp;R

Afuera, Storybrooke temblaba llenando de memorias que encontraron una conexión cada cabeza de habitantes.

Las calles comenzaron a llenarse de gente buscando a quienes amaban, a sus familias, a sus amigos.

E&amp;R

Regina comenzó a desvestir a Emma, mientras entraban en el living. Poco a poco los dos cuerpos estaban piel con piel, cayendo sobre el sillón, resaltando el color de piel de cada una de las dos. Sus bocas se buscaban constantemente, mientras sus manos se recorrían intensamente.

"Te necesito" suspiró una de las dos, aunque realmente ninguna recordaba bien quien necesitaba a quien.

Las manos se movieron al unísono hasta la entrepierna de la otra, en donde encontraron humedad, y hundieron sus dedos buscando encontrar el punto prohibido para hacer explotar el placer en la otra.

Sus cuerpos se movían al compás, mientras el placer comenzaba a acumularse en sus partes bajas.

Las dos buscaban un escape para lo que estaban sintiendo, mientras Regina rogaba que el clímax, cuando finalmente llegara no terminara nunca.

Pero el clímax llegó y sus gritos pudieron escucharse por toda la casa, antes de finalmente subsistir en sus miradas llenas de amor a la otra.

E&amp;R

Mary Margareth estaba besando a James, finalmente había encontrado a su Príncipe Encantador.

"James..." dijo Mary Margareth cuando se separaron...

"Nuestra hija...¿qué fué de ella?¿rompió la maldición?" preguntó James

"Seguro que si, iluso" dijo Mary Margareth. "Emma..." agregó abriendo muy grande sus ojos.

"¿Qué sucede con ella?" preguntó James preocupado.

"Emma está con Regina" dijo Mary Margareth.

"¿Corre peligro?" preguntó preocupado.

"Creo que junto a ella rompió la maldición" dijo Mary Margareth

"¿Cómo?" preguntó James.

E&amp;R

Regina se movía debajo del cuerpo de Emma, quien estaba completamente concentrada en una sola cosa. Llevar a Regina Mills, a un orgasmo.

Por ahora no importaba la maldición, nunca lo había hecho.

Ya sabía que era verdad, pero en ese momento, en el que sus dedos estaban entrando en Regina, era todo lo importaba.

No se preocupó más por Storybrooke o el Bosque Encantado, solo se preocupó por leer los signos de Regina, todavía recordaba algo de esa noche.

Y si la fuerza del interior de la morena alrededor de sus dedos decía algo, el orgasmo estaba cerca. Bastante cerca.

El grito de Regina recorrió toda la mansión cuando finalmente el clímax llegó a ella, y Emma fue capaz de llegar al mismo tiempo al orgasmo, debido al placer que le había generado.

Eso no había sido así esa noche en Boston. Había sido normal, mucho más normal. Placentero, pero normal.

Esta vez...

"Emma..." susurró Regina.

"Voy a hacer todo lo posible para quedarme a tu lado" dijo Emma. "Sea como sea, reaccionen como reaccionen, me quedaré a tu lado"

"No nos lo permitirán" dijo Regina abriendo sus ojos y descubriendo los ojos verdes de Emma mirándola profundamente.

"Tendrán que hacerlo" dijo Emma besándola una vez más.

E&amp;R

"¿Quieres decirme que nuestra hija está en algún tipo de relación con Regina?" preguntó James

"Ellas tienen una relación algo especial" dijo Emma

"¿Crees que la ha hechizado?" preguntó James preocupado.

"Mi querido príncipe encantador..." dijo Gold apareciendo a su lado. "Siempre sacando conclusiones sin pensar"

"¡Rumpelstinskin!" dijo James corriendo a Mary Margareth del medio y poniéndose en posición de defensa.

"Esta maldición...que yo convenientemente había creado y que ella llevó a cabo solo podía ser rota por el amor verdadero." dijo Gold

"¿Amor verdadero?" preguntó Mary Margareth

"Amor verdadero. Como el de uds. dos." dijo Gold alejándose de la pareja.

"Nuestra hija no puede amar a Regina" dijo James

"Tendremos que ver si realmente es eso lo que ha pasado" dijo Mary Margareth.

E&amp;R

"¡Rompiste la maldición, la rompiste!" gritó Henry entrando en la mansión. Había visto el auto de Emma estacionado al frente de la casa Mills. "¿Por qué están desnudas en el sillón?" preguntó cuando las vio acostadas ahí.

"Hola, chico" dijo Emma viendo como Regina se escondía. "¿Por qué no me esperas en la cocina?"

"Eres la hija de Snow White y del Príncipe Encantador...¿por qué...?" preguntó Henry

"Espérame en la cocina" dijo Emma un poco más firmemente.

Henry asintió y caminó hacia la cocina, mirando de vez en cuando a su madre y a Regina.

"Debes dejarme entrar y dejarlo entrar." dijo Emma besando la frente de Regina, quien solo asintió.

"¿Cómo vas a explicar ésto?" preguntó Regina

"Ese maldito libro puede servirme para algo" dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie y comenzando a vestirse.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Es cortito porque así puedo publicar una vez por semana._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_No tengo mucho que decir._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Alex:** lamentablemente van a ser cortos, a no ser que no quiera terminarlo al capítulo. Suele pasarme que no los quiero terminar y se me alargan. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**LyzzCullenSalvatoreSwanQueen:** muchas gracias por la review! Espero que no haya sido decepcionante un capítulo corto, pero quiero que así sea así puedo publicar seguido. Saludos!_

_** .9: **muchas gracias por la review! Saludos! _


	6. Amor Verdadero

****Título:****** Casualidad**

****Autora: ****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo: ******5 – Amor Verdadero**

****Palabras: ******1,600**

****Capítulo:******5****/?**

****Parejas:****Regina Mills/Emma Swan

****Summary:****Fue una noche que quedó en su recuerdo. Hasta que Henry trae a alguien de fuera de Storybrooke con él. ¿Cómo aceptar quién es esa mujer y unirla a su recuerdo?¿O simplemente va a olvidar finalmente ese recuerdo para luchar contra esta mujer? SQ fic. Va a tener partes AU

****Rating:****** M**

**IMPORTANTE: Once Upon a Time y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Voy a estar publicando 1 vez por semana. **

**Mientras la historia NO diga Complete en Fanfiction o diga Fin, va a ser continuada.**

* * *

**Amor Verdadero**

"No entiendo" dijo Henry cuando Emma entró en la cocina, ya vestida. "Deberías haber roto la maldición. Ella..."

"¿Sería la Reina Malvada que ahora sufriría la maldición al revés?" preguntó Emma sentándose al lado del niño.

"No sé. Algo." dijo Henry haciendo un puchero.

"Deberías estar feliz. Finalmente la maldición fue destruida. Es lo que gritaste cuando entraste." dijo Emma. "Además de que puedo ayudarla en lo que pueda pasar con la gente de Storybrooke de ahora en mas."

"¿Por qué querrías ayudarla?" preguntó Henry. No la miraba a los ojos.

"Henry..."

"En serio" dijo Henry

"¿Que rompería la maldición?" preguntó Emma

"¿Qué?" preguntó Henry mirándola confundido.

"Supongamos que la maldición no se rompió, ¿qué haría que se rompa?" preguntó Emma

"Amor verdadero" dijo Henry seriamente después de pensarlo unos minutos. "Pero...no puede ser"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Emma

"Porque ella..."

"Henry...ella puede haber sido una Reina Malvada en el Bosque Encantado, pero aquí..." dijo Emma agarrando la mano de su hijo, la que más cerca tenía, con las dos suyas. "Aquí es una mujer...una mujer..."

"Pero ha hecho cosas malas aquí también" dijo Henry

"Es la mujer de la que me enamoré, es la persona que logró que yo rompiera la maldición." dijo Emma despacio.

"Es la persona que invocó esa maldición que rompiste" dijo Henry confundido.

"¿Y en qué parte de la maldición decía que ella no podía intervenir para romperla?" preguntó Emma levantándose.

"¿A dónde vas?"preguntó Henry asustado.

"Te quiero mostrar algo" dijo Emma saliendo más rápido.

Volvió minutos después, con el libro de Cuentos de Hadas que Henry siempre había leído.

"De a poco fui descubriendo que este libro tiene vida propia, cuando me comencé a dar cuenta que era probable lo de la maldición. Las historias iban apareciendo, de a poco, historias que no estaban ahí cuando lo había leído la primera vez, o la segunda, y así." dijo Emma

"Eso es imposible" dijo Henry sacando el libro de las manos de la rubia y comenzando a hojearlo abriendo la boca cada vez que se encontraba con una historia que antes no había estado.

"No es imposible" dijo Emma. "Sucedió. Lo puedes ver."

"Todas estas historias...cambian ahora." dijo Henry prestando atención a una, cuyo dibujo mostraba a una joven Regina.

"Todas las historias muestran su razón de ser." dijo Emma. "La razón por la cual todos en el Bosque Encantados son como son."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Henry mirándola confundido. Esto se ponía cada vez más confuso para su joven mente.

"Quiero decir, que de alguna forma, el libro fue cambiando para que todos entendieran porque razón en el Bosque Encantado todos eran malos."

"¿Pero de qué serviría eso?" preguntó Henry

"Quizás es una forma que tiene el libro de decirnos que tenemos que mirar más allá de lo que nos muestran las historias personales."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Las razones, Henry"

"¿Quieres decirme que hay que ver todas las razones que tuvo para matar a toda esa gente?¿Hay que entenderla?"

"Hay que ver porque cada uno se convirtió en lo que era antes de la maldición"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque la amo, Henry. Y voy a hacer todo lo posible para que a ella no le pase nada" dijo Emma. "Además..."

"Ella me crió" dijo el niño mirando sus manos. "Pero...la gente de Storybrooke. Tu madre...tu padre..."

"Vamos a tener que esperar.." dijo Emma. "Van a tener que asumirlo. Después de todo, sigo siendo la Salvadora"

E&amp;R

"Algo vamos a tener que hacer" dijo James mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Regina. "Tendremos que buscar la forma de separarlas"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Mary Margareth haciendo que él y la gente que caminaba detrás de ella, se detuvieran y comenzaran a hablar todos juntos. "¡BASTA!" gritó Mary Margareth. "Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó. Ella rompió la maldición."

"Emma la rompió" dijo Archie quien venía detrás de ellos escuchando la conversación.

"No" dijo Mary Margareth.

"Su querida reina tiene razón" dijo el sr. Gold apareciendo detrás de Mary Margareth. Todo Storybrooke hizo un hacia atrás.

"Gracias" dijo Mary Margareth mirándolo.

"De nada, querida." dijo Gold

"La maldición se rompía..." comenzó a decir Mary Margareth, pero miró a Gold.

"La maldición debía romperse con un acto de Amor Verdadero, obviamente entre nuestra Alcalde y nuestra Salvadora, eso fue lo que comenzó a nacer. Me he dado cuenta de que todos uds. esperaban el momento en que una se cansara de la otra, pero tenían que ver. Ver más allá de lo que ellas estaban mostrando. Obviamente no recordaban nada de la maldición. "dijo Gold sonriendo. Detrás de varias filas de personas, podía ver a Belle mirándolo en el medio. "La maldición solo podía romperse a causa de Amor Verdadero. No importaba como, solo importaba que la hija de nuestra querida reina Blancanieves y su Príncipe Encantador fuera la persona involucrada. Eso no quiere decir que Regina no pueda tener una oportunidad de amar de verdad"

E&amp;R

"¿Dónde está tu madre?" preguntó Emma mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina. No escuchaba ningún ruido provenir desde otros lados de la habitación.

"No lo sé" dijo Henry a quien le costaba todavía entender. Él había visto a la gente de Storybrooke reunirse después de recuperar sus memorias, las había escuchado diciendo que querían vengarse. Sus 9 años no le estaban permitiendo darse cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de las cosas.

Y por verdadera naturaleza, él quería pensar que realmente no entendía esta cosa del Amor Verdadero.

Emma ya se había levantado y dejado la cocina, cuando Henry volvió a mirarla.

La siguió hasta el cuarto de su madre, mientras la escuchaba llamarla por su nombre.

Lo que vieron, los sorprendió a los dos. Regina estaba en una esquina de la habitación, llorando por algo.

Nadie recordaría haber visto a esa mujer en ese estado. Nunca.

"Es momento, de que bajes y agarres ese libro y le des una nueva leída." dijo Emma agachándose para quedar a la altura de los ojos de su hijo.

E&amp;R

Las palabras de Gold habían dejado a la, antes, furiosa población pensando.

"¿Qué se necesitaría?" preguntó Granny mirando a Mary Margareth.

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Ruby. Recordaba a su amiga, y sabía bien que estaba pensando, por más que sus ojos estuvieran paseando por cada uno de ellos.

"Para perdonarla. ¿Qué necesitaríamos?" preguntó Granny de nuevo.

"¿Perdonarla?" preguntó Leroy. "Creo que deberíamos hacer que se pudra en la cárcel."

"Creo que tendríamos que..." comenzó a decir Archie, pero todos lo miraron. Sabían que saldría con alguna respuesta psicológica que nadie quería oír.

"¿Qué pasaría si se arrepiente?" preguntó Mary Margareth, dejando todavía más sorprendida a la población.

"Hay que ver que tipo de arrepentimiento posee" dijo Granny

"Snow la conoce mejor que nadie." dijo Ruby. "Ella puede darse cuenta si realmente está arrepentida o no"

E&amp;R

"Regina..." dijo Emma acercándose despacio a la morena.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" preguntó llorando. Parecía que era un mar de lágrimas incontrolable.

Emma se detuvo a solo dos pasos de la Alcalde y se agachó.

"Porque quiero estar aquí" dijo la rubia sonriendo. "Contigo"

"¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo?" preguntó Regina. Su vista no se levantaba del piso, en donde estaba clavada. "¿Acaso no sabes todo lo que he hecho?"

"Gina..." dijo Emma estirando una de sus manos para acariciar su antebrazo.

"En serio" dijo Regina. "¿Cómo puedes estar conmigo?Ese libro dice toda la verdad sobre mi"

"Pero eso está en el pasado. En el Bosque Encantado, no aquí, en Storybrooke" dijo Emma logrando agarrar su mano.

"Asómate a esa ventana y verás a una turba enloquecida, viniendo a destruirme de una vez por todas." dijo Regina. Pero Emma no se movió para nada, y ésto hizo que la Alcalde gritara "¡Asómate!"

Emma así lo hizo, solo para cumplir el deseo de Regina. Era lo mejor no contradecirla.

"No hay nadie, Regina" dijo Emma segura.

"Deja de mentirme." dijo la morena levantando su mirada, para encontrarse con una mano de Emma.

"Ven a mirar conmigo" dijo Emma

Regina dudó, durante lo que pareció una eternidad, pero finalmente se puso de pie. Despacio y con cuidado, se acercó a la ventana, agarrada siempre de la mano de Emma. Afuera, la noche estaba silenciosa y nadie se había acercado a su mansión.

"¿Qué tal lo ves?" preguntó Emma despacio, acariciando la mano de Regina y con la vista clavada en ella.

"¿Por qué no están?" preguntó Regina mirando a la rubia. "Deberían odiarme, querer tirarme en la hoguera, encerrarme en las celdas más oscuras. He hecho mucho mal en toda esta gente" agregó llorando de nuevo.

Esta vez Regina abrazó a Emma para hundir su rostro en su hombro, y seguir llorando. La rubia, despacio, llevó a la morena hasta la cama. Cuando logró acostarla, pudo ver a Henry en la puerta observando con lágrimas en los ojos.

E&amp;R

"¿Y quién le puede llegar a creer? Regina siempre ha tenido una capacidad muy buena para mentir" dijo la Madre Superiora. Ahora se habían reunido unos cuantos, quienes habían decidido el destino de la hija de sus reyes cuando la maldición fue anunciada.

"Snow conoce muy bien a Regina, Blue" dijo Granny mirando a la monja.

"¿Estás segura de que puedes descubrir si está mintiendo o no?" preguntó James mirando a Mary Margareth.

"Estoy segura" dijo Mary Margareth.

"Entonces está dicho..." dijo Granny viendo como Mary Margareth se ponía de pie.

"Voy a ir a la casa de Regina, y antes de hablar con ella, voy a hablar con mi hija." dijo la maestra dejando el lugar donde se habían reunido.

E&amp;R

Regina no parecía que iba a dejar de llorar durante un tiempo, y a Emma no le importaba. Sabía por el libro que la morena necesitaba llorar.

Y por eso, sabía bien que ella no había escuchado el timbre y en el fondo, sabía bien quien podía estar esperando abajo mientras escuchaba las pisadas de Henry subir a la habitación.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Como están?_

_Antes que nada, quiero pedirles disculpas por las demoras, resulta que siendo temporada alta en una zona turística, me lleva más tiempo del que pensaba. Hago todo lo posible por escribir y publicar rápido, pero a veces no puedo. Espero que entiendan._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**LyzzCullenSalvatoreSwanQueen:** muchas gracias por la review! Estoy haciendo lo posible para escribir más rápido! Saludos!_

_**KORE25:** hola! Como estás? Muchas gracias por la review! Quiero que sea algo original, digamos...espero que te siga gustando! Saludos!_

_**Geralove: **__muchas gracias por la review! Todo a su tiempo con el evilqueen y el M, aunque generalmente mis M no son muy M...o algo así. En cuanto a la velocidad, se me complica por ahora, lo hago lo más rápido que pudo. Muchas gracias por la review y por leerme! Saludos! _

**_Alex:_**_ espero que este también haya sido corto pero interesante. En cuanto a que los padres de Emma hagan algo para separarlas...no soy muy fanática del drama, pero veremos como se desarrolla. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

**_Alex1921: _**_muchas gracias por la review! _

**_Sql:_**_ muchas gracias por la review! Hago todo lo posible para continuarlo rápido! Saludos!_

_Bueno Kitties! Espero que les guste_

_Muchas gracias por leerme! _

_Saludos!_

_Lore!_


	7. El Retorno de la Magia

****Título:****** Casualidad**

****Autora: ****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo: ******6 – El Retorno de la Magia**

****Palabras: ******2,757**

****Capítulo:******6****/?**

****Parejas:****Regina Mills/Emma Swan

****Summary:****Fue una noche que quedó en su recuerdo. Hasta que Henry trae a alguien de fuera de Storybrooke con él. ¿Cómo aceptar quién es esa mujer y unirla a su recuerdo?¿O simplemente va a olvidar finalmente ese recuerdo para luchar contra esta mujer? SQ fic. Va a tener partes AU

****Rating:****** M**

**IMPORTANTE: Once Upon a Time y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Voy a estar publicando 1 vez por semana. **

**Mientras la historia NO diga Complete en Fanfiction o diga Fin, va a ser continuada.**

**Fecha de publicación: 17/02/2015**

* * *

**El Retorno de la Magia**

Henry apareció en la puerta mirando a sus madres (era mejor que empezara a llamarlas a las dos así, porque Emma no tenía intención alguna de sacar a Regina de su vida, por más que su relación termine mal).

"¿Mary Margareth?" preguntó Emma casi en un susurro, que no hizo sino que acrecentar los llantos de la cama.

Henry solo asintió.

"Dile que bajo en un minuto" dijo Emma mirando a Regina que había abierto los ojos. "No te preocupes..." agregó cuando sintió que los pasos de Henry se estaban alejando. "No voy a dejar que te haga nada."

Regina asintió, mientras Emma se levantaba de la cama. Pero tuvo que detenerse cuando llegó a la puerta, porque escuchó la voz de Regina decir: "Si quiere hablar conmigo, deja que lo haga."

E&amp;R

Mary Margareth tuvo que contenerse cuando Henry le abrió la puerta, porque vio algo más que sorpresa en sus ojos. Vio preocupación.

¿Qué podía estar pasando en esa casa?

"Emma ya viene" dijo Henry sentándose al frente de ella.

"Gracias" dijo Mary Margareth mirándolo. Este niño era biológicamente su nieto. Este niño era su nieto y parte de la historia de que se rompiera la maldición.

"¿Está ud. bien, Mary Margareth?" preguntó Henry confundido, ya que su maestra estaba a punto de llorar.

"Si Henry, muy bien" dijo la maestra, girando su rostro al escuchar pasos en la escalera.

Emma bajaba cansada y ella podía notarlo. No solo porque conocía a la rubia, sino porque después de todo era su madre. A pesar de que habían pasado 28 años sin verse como madre e hija.

"Emma" dijo Mary Margareth levantándose rápido y acercándose a la rubia. Quería abrazarla, quería prometerle que iba a estar segura.

"Podemos usar la oficina de Regina, si quieres" dijo Emma y Mary Margareth asintió, siguiéndola hasta esa habitación.

Se sentaron frente a frente, usando unos pequeños sillones que había cerca del escritorio.

"Eres mi hija" dijo Mary Margareth antes que cualquier otra cosa.

"Eso parece." dijo Emma mirando el piso.

"Cuando tuve que dejarte ir..." dijo Mary Margareth para ser detenida por la mano de Emma.

"Leí el libro" dijo la rubia. "Sé porque tuvieron que meterme en ese armario. En estos momentos..."

"Lo que te importa es Regina" dijo Mary Margareth.

Emma solo logró asentir, después de todo, si ella misma rompió la Maldición, era porque realmente era la hija de Snow White y el Príncipe Encantador. Por lo tanto, debería sentirse un poco cohibida porque esta mujer, de casi la misma edad que ella, era su madre.

"He venido a hablar de Regina. Y si puedo, con Regina." dijo Mary Margareth.

"¿Por qué?"

Ella era Snow White, era la Reina de toda esa gente que ahora seguramente estaría reunida en Granny´s esperando novedades.

"Porque quiero saber, hasta que nivel...ella se arrepiente. Si es que lo hace."

Emma suspiró y volvió a concentrarse en el piso. Hasta que sintió una mano sobre la suya, y levantó el rostro.

"Necesito saber si puedo defenderla." dijo Mary Margareth mirando los ojos de su hija.

Emma se perdió durante en los ojos de su madre. Nunca creyó que podría encontrar a sus padres. Y no solo finalmente lo hizo, sino que son personajes de cuentos de hadas.

"Deberías verla para entender que es lo que realmente está sintiendo" dijo Emma despacio.

"Muéstramelo" dijo Mary Margareth. "Te he visto en este tiempo enamorarte cada vez más de ella, si tengo una oportunidad de hacerte feliz, tiene que ver con lo que pueda o no hacer por ella."

Emma asintió y se puso de pie.

"Ven conmigo" dijo saliendo de la oficina y caminando hacia las escaleras.

E&amp;R

Emma se quedó en la puerta mirando a Mary Margareth entrar. No sabía por un lado si Regina iba a querer hablar con Snow a solas, o si soportaría ella misma esa conversación.

Mary Margareth entró despacio. Quizás, solo quizás, necesitaría dejar la puerta abierta. Pero ver la figura sobre la cama, en posición fetal, le dijo que era seguro.

"¿Regina?" preguntó en voz baja acercándose a la Alcalde quien levantó la mirada

Regina sonrió entre lágrimas al ver el miedo reflejado en el rostro de su eterna enemiga.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Mary Margareth acercándose a la cama.

Regina volvió a reír, mientras más lágrimas caían de su rostro, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"Es irónico" dijo Regina secándose la nariz con la manga de su camisa. Para Mary Margareth fue como un niño llorando por una pérdida muy grande. "Después de todo lo que hice para capturarte en el Bosque Encantado eres la primera que aparece por esta casa cuando la maldición finalmente es rota"

Mary Margareth se sentó en el borde de la cama, pensando en lo que había dicho.

"Tengo mis razones para estar aquí. Buscando una forma de que nadie se acerque con intenciones de vengarse." dijo Mary Margareth.

"Emma" dijo Regina sonriendo un poco. Ésto sorprendió a la otra morena. Podía ver que la sonrisa era sincera. Que algo de alegría traía ese nombre.

"Emma" dijo Mary Margareth.

"Lo siento." dijo Regina.

"¿Cómo sucedió?" preguntó Mary Margareth. Si iba a tener que entenderlo, si iba a tener que convencer a todo Storybrooke de que perdonara a Regina, iba a tener que entender como empezó la historia de ellas de dos.

"Fui a Boston a un encuentro de Alcaldes." dijo Regina despacio.

"¿Saliste de Storybrooke?" preguntó Mary Margareth sorprendida.

"No creas que a mi no me sorprendió" dijo Regina mirando hacia afuera. La noche cada vez estaba mucho más oscura. "Pensé que no iba a poder hacerlo. Después de todo nadie había podido dejar este pueblo."

"Pero es que nadie puede dejar este pueblo"

"Lo sé." dijo Regina "No recuerdo como, ni porque, comencé a hablar con otros Alcaldes y comenzamos a beber. Terminamos en un bar, y de pronto comencé a hablar con Emma. Claro que en ese entonces no sabía que iba a ser la Salvadora. Solo sabía que me gustaba estar con ella, hablando. Sin detalles, nos encontramos despertando juntas. Nunca me sentí tan..."

"¿Viva?" preguntó Mary Margareth

"Exacto." dijo Regina suspirando. "Cuando volví...ya no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Y a pesar de que debería haberme enojado con Henry, no permitir que lo viera para alejarla de aquí cuando ella decidió quedarse. Pero no podía, estaba feliz."

"Regina..."

"Desde que llegó a Storybrooke, desde que comenzamos una relación distinta a una sola noche...cada beso, cada roce, me comenzaba a traer memorias...hasta esta noche." dijo Regina interrumpiendo a Mary Margareth. "Esta noche, después de que Henry llegó, cuando ellos dos estaban hablando, yo sufrí el retorno completo de mis recuerdos. Y no fueron...no son muy agradables."

Mary Margareth vio, en ese momento, a aquella Regina que había conocido cuando era una niña. Esa Regina que estaba enamorada y a la vez asustada. Enamorada de Daniel y asustada de que su madre se enterara. Esa Regina que había confiado en ella.

"Regina..." dijo Mary Margareth estirando la mano tratando de tocarla. Pero la Alcalde hizo un paso hacia atrás.

"Estoy maldita, Snow. No puedo ser feliz." dijo Regina. "No me toques porque no podrás sobrevivir a una nueva maldición"

"¿Es una amenaza?" preguntó Snow tratando de entender realmente que le estaba diciendo Regina

"Ojalá. No tengo fuerza para amenazar, Snow. Quiero simplemente advertirte. Cora me maldijo de alguna forma el día que nací." dijo Regina. "Estoy segura de que cualquiera persona que se me acerque o me toque, va a ser maldecida por el resto de su vida"

Mary Margareth miró a Regina. Vulnerable, esa no sería una palabra que uno asociaría generalmente con Regina Mills. Pero así la veía ahora.

"¿Y qué me dices de Emma?" preguntó Mary Margareth. "Es mi hija. Realmente la amas, realmente te ama."

"Emma debería alejarse de mi. Pero no quiere" dijo Regina.

"Por supuesto que no quiere, te ama" dijo Mary Margareth como si fuera obvio.

"¿Me ama?" preguntó Regina riendo irónicamente. "Snow, estamos hablando de tu hija y de James. ¿Cómo puede amarme?"

"Fue creada como parte del amor verdadero" dijo Snow poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la ventana. "¿Qué tal si fue creada para que todo esto suceda?¿Para qué tú finalmente puedas encontrar el Amor Verdadero?¿La Felicidad?¿Tú final feliz?"

"¿Crees que me lo merezco?" preguntó Regina siguiéndola con la mirada.

"Yo no hubiera tomado las decisiones que tú tomaste, no hubiera hecho muchas cosas de las que tú hiciste en el Bosque Encantado." dijo Snow girando para mirar a Regina. "Pero si hubiera tenido una oportunidad, una nueva oportunidad de redimirme, una segunda vida..."

Regina río a través de la nariz, mirando a Snow.

"Lo sé. Suena estúpido." dijo Mary Margareth sonriendo.

"Sobre todo porque no puedo devolverle la vida a todos los que maté, Snow"dijo Regina

"Es verdad, pero probablemente puedas evitar matar a alguien en esta vida."

"Eso suena tan fácil." dijo Regina haciendo reír a Snow.

"¿Por qué el pueblo te envió a ti?" preguntó Regina atreviéndose a salir de la cama para pararse al lado de Snow, y mirar por la ventana.

"Porque saben que soy la única que puede descubrir si estás mintiendo o no. Y estuve 28 años separada de esa rubia que está esperando junto a tu hijo, que resulta ser mi nieto, y quería estar cerca de ella. Entender. Tengo un Príncipe por marido al que le va a costar entender que su hija prefiere la compañía de Princesas, y no de Príncipes."

"Me llamaba la atención que tu otra mitad no estuviera contigo."

Snow asintió, y miró a Regina.

"¿Ves? Hasta nosotras tenemos una oportunidad" dijo Mary Margareth arriesgándose a limpiar una de las lágrimas de la Alcalde. "Dejaste de llorar"

"Extrañamente tus palabras hicieron algo más que molestarme" dijo Regina girando para mirarla.

"Es lo que intento. Ahora tengo que explicarle a todo Storybrooke que lo mejor es seguir como estamos"

"Me van a poner a prueba" dijo Regina.

"Sabes que no hacemos las cosas a media" dijo Mary Margareth comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Lo sé." dijo Regina volviendo a la cama y acostándose.

"Voy a hablar con mi hija. ¿Puedes creerlo? Voy a pasar a ser tu suegra"

"No hagas que me arrepienta de tanta confesión, Snow" dijo Regina pestañeando.

E&amp;R

Emma estaba sentada en el sofá junto a Henry, los dos intentando no parecer preocupados, pero obviamente girando rápido en el momento de escuchar los pasos.

"¿Cómo está?" preguntó Emma mirando a Mary Margareth .

"Está mejor. Dejó de llorar" dijo la morena. Emma se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacia las escaleras deteniéndose al sentir una mano en su brazo.

"¿Podemos hablar?" preguntó Mary Margareth despacio.

"No creo que sea el momento de una reunión familiar" dijo Emma

"No estoy pidiendo eso. Estoy pidiéndote hablar, por Regina." dijo Mary Margareth. "De Regina."

Emma asintió y volvió a sentarse al sofá, en donde Henry esperaba mirando a las dos mujeres.

"Cuando la maldición se rompió a todos nos volvió las memorias." dijo Mary Margareth.

"¿Eres Snow White?" preguntó Henry ilusionado.

"Si lo soy, Henry" dijo la morena sonriendo dulcemente.

"Es mi abuela" dijo Henry mirando a Emma

"De la misma edad de tu madre...de tus dos madres" dijo Emma frunciendo las cejas.

"Dejando eso de lado" dijo Mary Margareth mirando a Emma. "A todos nos regresaron las memorias de nuestra época en el Bosque Encantado. Pero a Regina parece ser que le volvieron con algo que nadie espera. Conciencia"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Emma levantando su ceja derecha.

"Tienes que entender que la Regina que nosotros conocemos, era una Regina sin conciencia. Era una Regina capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de matar, por lograr su objetivo. Y durante mucho tiempo su objetivo fui yo." dijo Snow

"Pero en el Bosque Encantado ella tenía la magia." dijo Henry.

"Y aquí no." dijo Snow. "Lo cual nos da una ventaja, incluso podemos juzgarla. Pero...esta Regina, se parece mucho a aquella que conocí por primera vez. Aquella que todavía era inocente, y que estaba enamorada"

"¡De Emma!" dijo Henry sorprendido.

"En la época en que yo la conocí. Cuando en realidad, me salvó la vida, Regina era una mujer...una joven enamorada del joven que mantenía los establos de su familia. Daniel. Y después de salvarme la vida, mi padre le pidió al padre de Regina su mano. Él necesitaba una reina y ella salvó mi vida." dijo Snow

"¿Y qué pasó después?" preguntó Emma, aunque gran parte lo sabía del libro de cuentos de Henry.

"Regina confió en mi su secreto y yo confié en la persona equivocada. Daniel falleció y ella se casó con mi padre. Nunca supe, hasta muchos años después, cuando ella quería matarme, el daño que había causado al revelar su secreto." dijo Mary Margareth.

"¿Qué va a pasar ahora?" preguntó Emma. Quería saber y a la vez no. Realmente en ese momento solo quería subir las escaleras para estar con Regina.

"Ahora voy a ir a Granny´s, a comentarles lo que vi. Seguramente llamaré para que la lleven y ellos puedan observar que ésta Regina es inofensiva." dijo Mary Margareth. Quería quedarse mucho tiempo más, hablando con su hija, pero podía notar que ella en ese momento no quería estar con ella.

E&amp;R

Emma subió las escaleras apenas Henry cerraba la puerta detrás de Mary Margareth.

Regina estaba acostada mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación, parecía que estaba esperándola.

"¿Cómo fue el reencuentro con mamá?" preguntó Regina. Fue una pregunta sincera.

"Solo quería estar aquí contigo, así que probablemente de mi parte no haya sido lo que ella esperaba" dijo Emma acostándose a su lado.

"Probablemente." dijo Regina acercándose lo más posible a Emma

"¿Quieres dormir?" preguntó la rubia mirando los ojos marrones de Regina.

"No. En cualquier momento tu madre va a llamar, y vamos a tener que ir a Granny´s en donde no voy a tener un buen recibimiento y voy a ser juzgada por todas esas personas a las cuales, de una forma u otra, les arruiné la vida."

"Ese es un gran gran futuro."

"¿Crees que me dejarán reparar el daño que hice?"

"¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo?"

"Trabajando para el pueblo."

"¿Más de lo que has hecho? No tengo mucha experiencia con Alcades de lugares tan chicos como Storybrooke pero puedo asegurarte que la mayoría de ellos están completamente corruptos."

"Nunca pude arreglar el reloj de la torre."

"Eso es porque formaba parte de la profecía"

"Eres toda una experta ahora en la historia de la creación de Storybrooke." dijo Regina riendo.

"¿Por qué no intentas aunque sea descansar los ojos? Cuando ellos llamen, te avisaré."

E&amp;R

Nadie había reparado en la hora, y cuando Emma y Regina llegaron a Granny´s el sol estaba asomando.

Nadie tampoco había reparado a Henry, caminando entre la rubia y la morena, mirando fascinado a cada habitante de Storybrooke.

Todos miraban a Snow y a la Reina Malvada, y todos podían notar que los recuerdos habían sido mejor aceptados por Snow, que por Regina.

Regina parecía una persona común y corriente, y mientras se paraba en el medio del restaurante, mirando a cada uno de los habitantes que se encontraban ahí, todos pensaron que quizás, solo quizás, fuera una actuación. Pero nadie podía actuar tan bien .

Regina esbozó en voz alta un pedido de disculpas, de la mejor forma que pudo. Hubo un poco de tartamudeo, un poco de temblor en su voz, pero no parecía poder dar a entender que era realmente lo que estaba pasando con ella.

Y no terminó, porque un nuevo temblor sacudió Storybrooke y todos pudieron notar que Regina también estaba sorprendida.

Fue Leroy el que se levantó pidiendo disculpas a todos, y salió por la puerta delantera.

Cuando escucharon su grito, todos salieron rápidamente a ver, y pudieron observar como una nube de color púrpura, muy parecida a la maldición que los había traído a este mundo sin magia, estaba cubriendo Storybrooke.

La voz de Regina rompió el silencio.

"¿Dónde está Gold?" preguntó mirando a Emma.

"¿Esto no lo hiciste tú?" preguntó Mary Margareth quien se había quedado cerca de su hija. Mientras James miraba siempre a Regina con enojo en sus ojos.

"No. Me viste en la casa. Después vinimos directamente a este lugar" dijo Regina.

"Es cierto" dijo Henry notando como todos estaban mirándolos.

"¿Dónde está Gold?" preguntó de nuevo Regina.

"Desapareció después de hablar con nosotros" dijo Ruby

"¿Es otra maldición?" preguntaron distintas voces.

"No. Simplemente es la magia del Bosque Encantado viajando hacia Storybrooke" dijo Gold apareciendo de repente entre la gente.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¡Finalmente un nuevo capítulo! Mucho más rápido que el anterior. Espero que les haya gustado._

_Nos vemos pronto_

_Saludos!_

_Lore!_


	8. Un Primer Paso

****Título:****** Casualidad**

****Autora: ****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo: ******7 – Un Primer Paso**

****Palabras: ******2,****190**

****Capítulo:******7****/?**

****Parejas:****Regina Mills/Emma Swan

****Summary:****Fue una noche que quedó en su recuerdo. Hasta que Henry trae a alguien de fuera de Storybrooke con él. ¿Cómo aceptar quién es esa mujer y unirla a su recuerdo?¿O simplemente va a olvidar finalmente ese recuerdo para luchar contra esta mujer? SQ fic. Va a tener partes AU

****Rating:****** M**

**IMPORTANTE: Once Upon a Time y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Voy a estar publicando 1 vez por semana. **

**Mientras la historia NO diga Complete en Fanfiction o diga Fin, va a ser continuada.**

**Fecha de Publicación: **28/02/2015

* * *

**Un Primer Paso**

El grito asustó más a los habitantes de Storybrooke que la noticia que dio Gold. Todos giraron para encontrar a Regina agachada en el piso y asustada. Gold miraba con una pícara sonrisa, mientras Emma intentaba entender que acababa de pasar.

Sin embargo, fue Mary Margareth quien se agachó al lado de la Alcalde e intentó consolarla.

"No voy a poder controlarme" dijo Regina mirando los ojos de su antigua enemiga.

"Si podrás" dijo Snow

"No podré "dijo Regina

"Si lo harás. Lo harás por Henry y por Emma" dijo Mary Margareth despacio, aunque ya sabía que todo el pueblo estaba consciente de que entre su hija y Regina había algo más.

Regina se puso de pie despacio, hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Emma.

Después de eso, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

Emma hizo unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella hasta que vio a Henry seguirla.

"Chico, quédate con Mary Margareth" dijo mirando a su hijo.

"Pero..." dijo Henry

"Quédate con tus abuelos" dijo Emma mirando rápidamente a los mencionados. "Seguramente ellos te van a enseñar muchas cosas sobre la magia"

Henry asintió, aunque por dentro pensaba seguir a su madre, cuando una mano se apoyó en su hombro.

"Quédate con nosotros" dijo Mary Margareth.

Henry giró sus ojos y vio como Emma corría detrás de su madre.

E&amp;R

Emma tardó en reconocer el extraño camino que estaba tomando Regina, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en el cementerio.

Cuando la vio perderse dentro de un panteón, corrió más rápido. No tenía forma de escaparse ahí adentro.

"Emma espera" dijo Graham deteniendo a la rubia.

"Ahora no, Graham" dijo Emma tratando de soltarse

"Necesito..."

"Eres un buen muchacho y todo, pero no estoy interesada en ti. Me siento inclinada hacia otro tipo de cuerpo. Algo más femenino." dijo Emma

Graham la dejó seguir, pensando en lo que acababa de decir, y Emma entró en el panteón.

El lugar era pequeño, pero Regina no estaba en ningún lado, hasta que vio la escalera en el lugar donde se encontraría el cuerpo.

Bajó despacio, siguiendo unas antorchas, hasta que encontró a Regina. El lugar era extraño, pero no le prestó bastante atención. Tenía una misión y era encontrar a la Alcaldesa de Storybrooke.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Emma?" preguntó cuando sintió su presencia atrás.

"Vine a ver como estabas" dijo la rubia deteniéndose a su lado.

"¿Quieres más pruebas de que no deberías estar conmigo?" preguntó Regina levantando una mano.

"Quiero que dejes de huir de mi"

"Emma..."

"Creo que ya tuvimos esta discusión"

"¿Cómo puedes amarme después de todo lo que estás descubriendo de mi?" preguntó Regina mirándola incrédula.

"Quien sabe. Quizás sea porque el amor no tiene razones, ¿verdad?¿Qué hay en esas cosas?" preguntó Emma señalando la pared, llena de pequeños cajones que tenían al frente.

"No creo que quieras saberlo" dijo Regina

"Créeme que si quiero." dijo Emma mirando a la morena fijamente.

Regina asintió y movió su mano derecha. Uno de los cajones se abrió despacio.

"Le pertenece a Graham" dijo Regina mirando como Emma se acercaba al cajón y miraba dentro.

La rubia miró hacia Regina y de nuevo hacia el interior del cajón.

"Se lo saqué con magia." dijo Regina acercándose a la rubia. "Ahora ¿sigues queriendo estar conmigo?¿Sabes en lo que me voy a convertir con la magia en Storybrooke?"

"Si tú no quieres convertirte en nada, no te convertirás Regina. ¿No te das cuenta que esto puede ser una oportunidad?"

"¿Oportunidad?"

"Si, Regina, puedes usar la magia para bien"

"¿Cómo? Si esa gente solo espera que la use para mal"

"Ellos lo esperaran, por que están acostumbrados a verte usándola para el mal. Pero si la usas para el bien..."

"Yo no sé que puede estar o estar mal. Desde que estoy contigo me estoy dando cuenta que hay dos cosas completamente distintas. Dos cosas completamente opuestas, y siempre viví en la vereda del mal. ¿Cómo puedo llegar a distinguir el bien del mal, Emma?"

Emma se acercó hacia Regina, deteniéndose justo enfrente de ella, mirando sus ojos.

"Me tienes a mi, tienes a Henry. Entre los dos podemos ayudarte a distinguirlos hasta que te sientas capaz de distinguirlos tú misma"

"Tienes demasiada fe en mi, Emma"

"Tengo demasiada fe en lo que siento por ti, Regina. Sé que ya no eres esa Reina Malvada que aterrorizaba a todo el Bosque Encantado. Sé que has hecho las cosas bien en este pueblo desde que llegaron a este lugar y eres la Alcalde. Y por bien, quiero decir, que este pueblo es autosustentable y todavía no entiendo bien el porque."

"También tengo a tu madre"

"Ese es un tema para otro momento." dijo Emma. No quería simplemente tocar ese tema todavía.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" preguntó Regina preocupada. Notaba que la rubia se sentía conflictuada con ese tema.

"Antes, tenemos que empezar de a poco" dijo Emma

"Claro, haciéndome buena es empezar de a poco." dijo Regina girando sus ojos.

"No, lo que podemos hacer...estaba pensando..."

"Emma..." dijo Regina agarrando la mano de la rubia. "Puedes hablar conmigo sobre lo que te preocupa."

"Por ahora es demasiado pronto." dijo Emma. "Prometo, de todas formas, hablarlo contigo"

"De acuerdo." dijo Regina. "¿En qué estabas pensando?"

"Estaba pensando en que puedes empezar a devolverle a la gente sus corazones"

"¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera tan simple?"

"¿Cómo se los sacaste?"

"Fue después de un arduo entrenamiento..." dijo Regina caminando hacia el corazón de Graham.

"¿Y se puede volver a poner?" preguntó la rubia.

"Si, por supuesto."

"Entonces...podemos probar con Graham. No creo que sea de su agrado, pero ¿él recuerda que se lo sacaste?"

"Si, todos recuerdan que se los saqué."

"Entonces, eso tenemos que hacer."

"¿Volver a ponérselo?¿Cómo crees que reaccionarán?"

"Supongo que se alegrarán de volver a tener su corazón en su pecho, latiendo. Yo lo haría. Quizás me enojaría un poco, pero lo haría. Al comienzo."

E&amp;R

Graham no sabía que era lo que Emma había visto en Regina. Recordaba claramente el momento en que había perdonado la vida de Snow White, arriesgándose a perder su corazón por llevar el corazón de un ciervo.

Se preguntaba que sería lo que haría que alguien lo amara, que hubiera pasado si las cosas hubieran sido distintas entre Emma y Regina. ¿Ella se fijaría en él?

Se había quedado parado en la puerta del panteón, mirando sin decidir si seguir a Emma al interior, o perderse en el bosque.

A veces, veía un lobo acercarse un poco, pero parecía que lo rechazaba cuando sentía algo en él. Le gustaba la idea de poder volver a acercarse a los lobos. Salir al bosque junto a ellos, y cazar.

Cuando volvió al presente, porque no podía recordar bien lo que sentía, pero sabía que sus recuerdos producían sentimientos, se preguntó donde habrá quedado su corazón. En este mundo o en Storybrooke.

Dio media vuelta, se decidió por volver al pueblo. Quizás con esas personas encontraría una solución.

"Graham" dijo una voz cuando estaba ya a unos 100 metros del panteón.

El Sheriff se dio media vuelta y se encontró con Regina caminando hacia él, cargando una pequeña caja cerrada, y detrás de ella, Emma que parecía sostenerla.

"¿Qué necesita Alcalde?" preguntó Graham sintiendo que cada vez que veía a las dos juntas, algo en el se molestaba cada vez más, aunque sabía que si tuviera su corazón sería peor. Pero esa morena que estaba caminando hacia él, se lo sacó con una sola mano, por una venganza que nunca pudo llevar a cabo. Por una muerte que él mismo no pudo cometer.

Regina frenó justo a la misma distancia a la que estaba el día que le arrancó el corazón de su pecho. Miró a Emma nerviosa, quien decidió ponerse a su lado, con una mano siempre en la espalda.

"Sé que necesito..." comenzó a decir Regina, pero Emma negó con la cabeza y pareciera que la morena la estaba mirando de reojo porque asintió y bajó su mirada a la caja. "No necesito. Quiero..." dijo la Alcalde y volvió a asentir cuando vio que la rubia no se movía. "Quiero pedirte disculpas aunque sé que no...aunque sé que no puedo, simplemente con eso, arreglar todo el daño que he hecho. Ni el daño que te he hecho."

Graham miró a Emma y a Regina sorprendido.

"Por eso..." continuó Regina "aquí está mi manera de pedir perdón" agregó abriendo la caja.

Graham no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Un corazón latiendo dentro de una pequeña caja.

"¿Es mi...?" preguntó Graham

"Es tu corazón" dijo Regina dejando la caja abierta en las manos del Sheriff.

Pasaron muchos minutos en donde la pareja de mujeres observaba a Graham mirar su corazón.

"Es...fascinante..." dijo finalmente. "Está en esta caja, latiendo..." agregó. "Pero...no sé que hacer con él."

"La magia llegó a Storybrooke" dijo Regina.

"Lo sé." dijo Graham cerrando la caja de un golpe. "Pero no me sirve de nada"

"Si sirve" dijo Regina. "Sé que no perdonará todo lo que te hice, Graham, pero me gustaría devolverte tu corazón completo"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó el Sheriff, casi al borde del grito.

"Volviendo a poner ese corazón en tu pecho y que no vuelva a salir de ahí." dijo Emma

"¿Crees que ella va a hacer eso?" preguntó Graham mirando incrédulo a la rubia.

"Ella quiere reparar un poco el daño que ha hecho." dijo Emma.

Graham levantó los hombros, como si ya no le importaba. Realmente no lo hacía. ¿Cuál era el sentido de esto?

"¿Puedo?" preguntó Regina señalando la caja.

Graham asintió.

Regina abrió la caja despacio, y agarró el corazón con su mano derecha. Su mirada se clavó en el órgano vital que tenía en su poder, mientras Emma sacaba la caja de las manos de Graham.

El Sheriff dejó sus manos a sus costados y esperó.

Regina miró el pecho de Graham, y llevó su mano derecha un poco hacia atrás, mientras encerraba el corazón dentro de su puño.

Tanto Graham como Emma esperaban algún tipo de hechizo, pero el movimiento fue espóntaneo y la mirada de ambos se dirigió hacia el pecho del Sheriff. La mano de Regina estaba dentro de su pecho, hundida hasta la muñeca, rodeada de un aura de color lila.

Incluso Regina miraba confundida lo que estaba pasando, mientras abría su mano dentro del pecho del Sheriff, dejando su corazón en su lugar.

Cuando la mano de la Alcalde estuvo fuera de Graham, éste se desmayó.

"Eso es normal. Recordemos que acabo de devolver el órgano más vital de un cuerpo humano a su persona. Y como es el órgano correcto, ahora su cuerpo va a unir cada punto. Va a estar fuera unos 5 minutos" dijo Regina mientras miraba su mano.

Emma igualmente se agachó y comprobó el pulso del Sheriff, antes de volver a ponerse de pie

y acercarse a la morena.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la rubia.

"Nunca fue un color tan claro" dijo Regina confundiendo más a Emma. "Esperemos que se despierte. Creo que es mejor que me insulte ahora que después."

E&amp;R

Mientras tanto, Mary Margareth había agarrado el antebrazo izquierdo de Henry y no lo había soltado mientras miraba a Gold.

Éste quería desaparecer en ese momento de entre toda la gente de Storybrooke, pero todos lo miraban.

"Hubiéramos imaginado que la magia sería algo que traería Regina" dijo Ruby mirando al hombre

"Querida..." dijo Gold sonriendo. "Yo tengo mis razones. Necesito la magia en Storybrooke"

"¿Cuáles pueden ser las razones para condenarnos a esto?" preguntó James

"¿Condenarlos? Si Regina realmente siguiera siendo la persona Malvada y vengativa que era en el Bosque Encantado, seguramente uds. ya estarían convertidos en títeres de ella. Saben el poder que tiene. Sin embargo, están todos vivos y aquí presentes, sin ningún daño por una mujer a la que temen y que salió corriendo asustada cuando se dio cuenta que la magia estaba nuevamente en este pueblo. Para ser un conjunto de personas que toma decisiones, delegan demasiado el acto del pensamiento en una sola persona." dijo Gold haciendo que todos miraran a Mary Margareth.

"Tiene razón. Regina nos podría haber lastimado, sin embargo salió corriendo. Creo que tendríamos que comenzar a dejarle de culparla de todo." dijo Mary Margareth.

Tdos la miraron también sorprendidos, mientras intentaban no delegar su pensamiento en una sola persona.

E&amp;R

Graham despertó confundido, mirando hacia todos lados. Apenas su mirada se posó en Regina, se levantó enojado.

"No quiero trabajar más con ud. Su Majestad" dijo Graham sacándose la estrella de Sheriff y tirándola al piso.

"Es comprensible" dijo Regina

"Graham..." dijo Emma

"Tú puedes tomar mi lugar." dijo Graham. "Yo tengo que volver a mi vida" agregó señalando a un costado.

Regina lo miraba confundida, ya que esperaba un poco más de violencia.

Pero sin embargo, ambas miraron y pudieron ver a un lobo, que se acercaba despacio.

"No les va a hacer daño. Él solo me estaba esperando" dijo Graham caminando hacia el animal y agachándose a acariciarlo. Después de eso, miró hacia la pareja y saludó con una mano, antes de desaparecer en lo profundo del bosque que rodeaba el cementerio.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Volví! _

_Voy tratando de acortar las distancias de los tiempos. _

_Espero que les guste._

_**Quería aclarar un par de cosas. Por un lado, como uds. pueden ver en mi perfil, ésta no es la única historia en la que estoy trabajando. Por otro lado, en el mundo físico no imaginativo de la escritura, tengo un trabajo, tengo...se podría decir, otra vida además de la de escritora de fanfiction. Me encantaría poder estar las 24 horas escribiendo. De cada día. Pero lamentablemente tengo otras responsabilidades también, como también hacer cosas para mantener la salud. **_

_**Como lectora de fanfiction, sé que es muy embolante que no publiquen seguido. Muchas veces, yo misma me enojo conmigo misma porque no puedo publicar una vez por semana como generalmente lo hago.**_

_**Lamentablemente no puedo sentarme seguido a escribir, y muchas veces hay bloqueos, por los cuales avanzo un poco en una historia y no puedo continuar la otra porque no sé como seguir.**_

_**El que me apuren para publicar, funciona como presión. Bajo presión, no puedo escribir. Y si escribo, lo hago muy mal.**_

_**Yo les pediría que sean pacientes conmigo. Yo hago lo imposible para publicar rápido, para publicar una vez por semana. **_

_**Lamentablemente la vida y el tiempo no funciona como nosotros queremos. **_

_**Sin trabajo, no se puede comprar las cosas necesarias para vivir, como comida, lo pongo como ejemplo. Tengo amigos, además, con los que trato de juntarme. Una familia con la que trato de relacionarme. Hay muchas cosas más, además de sentarme a escribir. **_

_**Espero que me entiendan. Se los agradecería mucho.**_

_Muchas gracias por las review, favorites y follows!_

_**Alex:** muchas gracias por la review! Saludos _

_**LyzzCullenSalvatoreSwanQueen:** espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Tasiakrood:** muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Muchas gracias Kitties!_

_Voy a tratar de publicar lo más rápido que pueda. Hago siempre lo que puedo. Lamentablemente el tiempo es tirano, y por más que una planee y planee, siempre la vida hace lo que quiere._

_Saludos!_

_Lore!_


	9. Nuevas Propuestas

****Título:****** Casualidad**

****Autora: ****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo: ******8 – Nuevas Propuestas**

****Palabras: ******2,****778**

****Capítulo:8******/?**

****Parejas:****Regina Mills/Emma Swan

****Summary:****Fue una noche que quedó en su recuerdo. Hasta que Henry trae a alguien de fuera de Storybrooke con él. ¿Cómo aceptar quién es esa mujer y unirla a su recuerdo?¿O simplemente va a olvidar finalmente ese recuerdo para luchar contra esta mujer? SQ fic. Va a tener partes AU

****Rating:****** M**

**IMPORTANTE: Once Upon a Time y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Fecha de Publicación: **25/06/2015

* * *

**Nuevas Propuestas**

Un montón de cosas habían pasado en una sola noche, y ahora parecía que en Storybrooke toleraban a Regina.

La dejaban andar por la calle, por supuesto recibiendo alguna que otra mirada de odio, pero ya no querían golpearla con un palo. No siendo una acción consciente. Quizás también se lo decían, pero Regina sabía que no lo harían.

No porque siguieran temiendo que ella en cualquier momento vuelva a ser aquella Reina que era capaz de destruir todo con un solo movimiento de su mano, sino porque había cosas mucho más importantes en ese momento que enfrentar a Regina.

Por un lado, todos estaban buscando a sus familiares. Aunque parecía que Emma, junto a la ayuda de sus padres, estaban realizando un buen trabajo.

Ya parecía que quedaban pocas personas sin encontrarse, y era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Regina se refregó los ojos mientras terminaba de leer un informe de uno de los miembros del pueblo, cuando un golpe en la puerta llamó su atención.

Emma entró, con su chaqueta roja, cerrando la puerta rápidamente detrás suyo.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó Regina poniéndose de pie, pero solo recibiendo un profundo beso como respuesta.

"Extrañaba tu boca" dijo Emma. "Y Mary Margareth y James no me quieren dejar sola demasiado tiempo. Durante el día por lo menos. A partir de hoy, vamos a poder ir a tu casa, junto a Henry. No quiero que siga en el departamento y ellos lo entendieron. Están **recuperando** su vida, lo cual implica sexo y cada vez más ruidoso."

"Nunca te había escuchado hablar tanto y tan rápido" dijo Regina con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Tengo gente esperando ahí afuera." dijo Emma señalando a la puerta. "Quieren pedirte...algo"

"¿Algo?" preguntó Regina sorprendida. Además de las miradas, y de las veces que la gente le decía algo, nadie le había pedido algo. Nadie se atrevía a pedirle algo.

"Resulta que hay varias personas en este lugar que no solo están buscando sus familiares, sino algo más." dijo Emma

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Regina

"Sus corazones." dijo Emma.

"Oh..." dijo Regina

"Resulta que en esta semana se han encontrado con Graham, y el les contó de que pusiste su corazón de nuevo." dijo Emma

Regina volvió a su asiento, y miró el piso.

"¿Te vas a quedar conmigo?" preguntó despacio. "¿Vas a acompañarme a buscarlos?"

"Si. En todo lo que necesites" dijo Emma agachándose delante de ella y agarrando sus manos.

"De acuerdo..." dijo Regina inspirando profundamente. "¿Cuántos son?"

"Por ahora unos 3, que se animaron a venir." dijo Emma

"Hazlos pasar de a uno, si no los veo no sé que hicieron ni a donde fue a parar sus corazones." dijo Regina acariciando la mejilla de Emma quien sonrió y besó de nuevo a la morena.

E&amp;R

Mary Margareth perdió todo tipo de seguridad en cuanto vio que su hija volvía prácticamente corriendo al departamento y tiraba cosas en una mochila para irse a dormir a lo de Regina con Henry.

"Emma" dijo tratando de acercarse a su hija. En una semana, una semana desde que la había encontrado, había encontrado a James, a su nieto...Emma parecía hacer cosas todo el tiempo para no sentarse con ella a hablar.

Ella quería tener una oportunidad con su hija. Quería escuchar la historia de su hija. ¿Cómo había quedado embarazada?¿Por qué dio en adopción a Henry? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo había sido su niñez?¿su adolescencia.?

"Esta noche tendrán con James la oportunidad de estar solos" dijo Emma

"Estas desesperada por alejarte de nosotros" dijo Mary Margareth arrepintiéndose enseguida de la forma en que habían salido las palabras.

"Lo siento. No es eso..." dijo Emma

"Quieres estar con Regina. Lo entiendo" dijo Mary Margareth caminando hacia la cocina del departamento. "Pero...haces todo lo posible para no estar con nosotros"

"Disculpa..." dijo Emma. "En realidad es porque las últimas noches he tenido que ponerle tapones de silicona en los oídos a Henry para que no escuche cuando uds. dos están teniendo sexo de reencuentro post maldición"

Mary Margareth se quedó con la boca abierta y la cerraba cada cierto tiempo, momento en que Emma aprovechó para terminar de empacar y dejar el departamento.

E&amp;R

Regina ya estaba con Henry cuando Emma llegó a la mansión entrando a las apuradas y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la morena apenas la vio entrar en la cocina.

"Genial" dijo Emma sentándose todavía con la mochila en la mano.

"¿Podríamos quedarnos con mamá y visitar a los abuelos todos los días?" preguntó Henry sin notar que sus madres se estaban mirando.

"¿Crees que Mary Margareth querrá?" preguntó Emma

"Para tener casi la misma edad que ellos, le tienes miedo Emma" dijo Regina haciendo que la rubia le sacara la lengua.

"Para ser mis abuelos, son bastante insoportables, sobre todo con Emma" dijo Henry caminando hacia Regina y estirando sus brazos para darle un beso.

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó la Alcalde entretenida

"La siguen a todos lados, si no tienen que estar en su trabajo" dijo Henry sentándose después de recibir el beso de su madre.

"Para James es todo el tiempo." dijo Emma

"¿Y si lo pones de ayudante del Sheriff? Después de todo, muchos le van a hacer caso porque es el hermoso príncipe y mucho tiempo puedes enviarlo al otro lado del pueblo." dijo Regina sirviendo los platos en la mesa.

"Son buenas ideas" dijo Emma mirando constantemente a Regina mientras comía.

E&amp;R

"Henry me dio una buena idea" dijo Emma mientras esperaba semi desnuda a Regina en la cama. "Después de todo, es mejor venir a vivir, o por lo menos él que seguir en ese departamento."

"Si tú quieres también puedes venir a vivir aquí" dijo Regina comenzando a desnudarse.

"Seríamos la típica pareja lesbiana de ese mundo sin magia. Mudándose apenas la relación se pone seria. Y por el otro...quiero saber qué es esto de tener padre y madre. Aunque no me gusta esta cosa de saber que prácticamente soy mayor que ellos y que ahora me controlan" dijo Emma. "Pero necesito hablar con ellos para ver cómo podemos arreglarnos hasta que por lo menos se les vaya la excitación de nuestro encuentro. James no entiende mucho lo que pasa entre nosotras, pero tampoco hace el intento, seguramente porque no cree que puedes ser buena."

"Emma, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Regina. A decir verdad la rubia nunca había hablado tanto. Generalmente guardaba más de la mitad de lo que sentía dentro de si misma.

"No. Quiero que esto también avance, y con un par de padres completamente locos y pensando que en cualquier momento vas a cambiar de opinión no puedo. Quiero saber que en cualquier momento yo puedo llamarte y ahí estarás, y no tener ésta sensación de que si te necesito antes le tengo que pedir permiso a Blancanieves y al Príncipe Encantador. Y no te digo si me cruzo a los 7 enanitos en este pueblo." dijo Emma sentándose en la cama. "Es una locura y no me di cuenta de que tan loco es todo mientras estaba pensando en que lo único que quiero es estar contigo. Y digo quiero, porque eso nunca cambió."

"Pero la mitad de este pueblo todavía me tiene miedo, y la otra mitad es como que no tanto" dijo Regina sentándose a su lado.

"Y sé que mis _padres_ no están hablando positivamente de nosotras, menos James" dijo Emma. "No creo que Mary Margareth lo sepa, pero..."

"No debe saberlo, o no puede llegar a entender como ese bebé recién nacido que puso dentro de un armario se convirtió en esta hermosa y valiente mujer" dijo Regina levantando la barbilla de Emma y dejando un beso en sus labios.

"No soy valiente" dijo Emma.

"Si lo eres." dijo Regina. "Eres lo suficientemente valiente para perseguir a una Reina Malvada hacia el lugar en donde tiene los trofeos de su maldad, sola, y con la esperanza de hacerla cambiar de parecer"

"Eso es porque te amo, si no, si hubiera sido que recién empezábamos, no te seguía." dijo Emma

"¿Por qué no tratamos de dormir hoy?" preguntó Regina sonriendo.

"Pensé que..." dijo Emma señalando a la Reina y señalándose a si misma.

"Hoy no, Swan, hoy trata de dormir." dijo Regina dándole un beso.

"De acuerdo" dijo Emma haciendo un puchero.

* * *

Emma entró al restaurante de Granny´s al día siguiente a la hora del almuerzo. Tenía hambre y Regina no estaba en su oficina.

Algo extraño para la Alcaldesa, que trataba de evitar encontrarse con el pueblo. Aunque la toleraban, no quería obligarlos a estar mucho tiempo frente a ella.

Ruby y Leroy, que estaban sobre la barra cuchicheando mientras miraban una mesa, la observaron sorprendidos y asustados.

Cuando estaba por preguntar que era lo que les estaba sucediendo, Emma miró a esa mesa y se sorprendió, caminando directamente a ese lugar.

"Emma" dijo Mary Margareth enderezándose. Sentada al lado de James, estaban frente a frente con Regina.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó la rubia sentándose al lado de la Alcalde. No sabía si podía, pero Regina había sonreído.

"Regina nos llamó para hablar" dijo Mary Margareth y Emma miró a James y pudo notar que su rostro se había endurecido al ver el lugar en donde ella se había sentado.

"La Reina quiere saber si es posible que tú y Henry puedan mudarse a la casa de ella." dijo James, claramente ofendido por las implicaciones que eso suponía ya que todavía no podía acostumbrarse a que su hija sea el amor verdadero de Regina Mills aka La Reina Malvada.

"Sería algo positivo" dijo Emma

"Si, para su extraña relación" dijo James, recibiendo una mirada reprimente de Mary Margareth.

"Creo que...en realidad para la de uds también" dijo Regina suavemente, algo que no muchos estaban acostumbrados a oír, ya que en el Bosque Encantado la Reina no hablaba con suavidad, hablaba con órdenes y presencia y poder.

"¿Cómo para la de nosotros?" preguntó James inclinándose sobre la mesa, bajando un poco la voz. "Nosotros tenemos una relación establecida que viene desde antes de la maldición y estábamos casados. Nosotros tenemos una relación que está basada en el amor verdadero"

"Y la de ellas también, James" dijo Mary Margareth agarrando la mano de su marido porque sentía que estaba a punto de enojarse.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó James. "¿Cómo nuestra hija puede amar a la persona que nos condenó a este mundo? La persona que te persiguió toda tu vida, hasta que la venciste" agregó mirando a su esposa.

"Porque ellas rompieron la maldición." dijo Mary Margareth. "Hemos estado hablando de este tema cientos de veces, James, y siempre terminas enojándote y no quieres aceptar que Emma y Regina fueron quienes rompieron la maldición con un acto de amor verdadero."

"Regina lanzó esa maldición" dijo James

"Y también la rompió" dijo Mary Margareth. "Tienes que entender eso. No podemos dictar sobre los sentimientos de nadie, menos sobre los de nuestra hija. Y es obvio que Emma no se siente cómoda viviendo con nosotros."

"Eso es porque están retomando su relación" dijo Emma interrumpiendo el diálogo de sus padres, queriendo agarrar la mano de Regina. "Los he encontrado muchas veces haciendo el amor, y Henry...Henry duerme con audífonos de silicona para no escucharlos a la noche. El departamento es muy chico para los cuatro"

Por lo menos, los Charming tuvieron la decencia de ponerse colorados en el momento en que Emma dijo todas esas cosas.

"Sin embargo..." dijo James "no me siento cómodo con que estés viviendo con ella. ¿No puedes alquilarte algo por ahí?"

"Henry quiere vivir con ella. Sería un desperdicio que yo alquile algo cuando mi hijo va a estar viviendo en una mansión con muchas habitaciones" dijo Emma.

"No vas a usar muchas habitaciones, vas a usar la de ella." dijo James señalando enojado a Regina.

"James, me parece que es una buena idea" dijo Mary Margareth

"¿Qué?" preguntó el príncipe mirando a su mujer.

"Emma no se siente cómoda con nosotros, y ¿cuánto tiempo nosotros estuvimos separados en el Bosque Encantado? Ellas tienen la oportunidad de vivir su amor." dijo Snow. "Nos vamos a ir, después avísame cuando pasen a buscar las cosas."

"Gracias" dijo Emma confundida.

Regina mientras tanto se había quedado callada.

"Creo que acabas de convencerlos" dijo Regina después de que los padres de la rubia dejaran el restaurante.

"James no puede ser tan obtuso" dijo Ruby dejando un par de hamburguesas al frente de la pareja y sentándose en el lugar ocupado previamente por los padres de Emma. "Tengo que decir que es admirable lo que has hecho Regina, eso estábamos hablando con Leroy. Citarlos en un lugar público para hablar con ellos frente a frente."

"¿Leroy?" preguntó Regina.

"Es impresionante, porque Leroy todavía no te tolera demasiado." dijo Ruby. "Pero hay que entender muchas cosas desde que uds. rompieron la maldición y realmente sabemos que no has estado haciendo magia"

"Nada de magia" dijo Regina sonriendo.

"Eso es impresionante." dijo Ruby levantándose.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Regina en voz baja mirando a Emma y señalando la hamburguesa.

"Una hamburguesa" dijo la rubia sonriendo.

"De acuerdo, hay que comerlo" dijo Regina mirando a las demás mesas en donde podía ver que algunos la comían con las manos.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Emma mirando a la Alcalde

"Salí de la oficina, vine caminando hasta este lugar, nadie me insultó ni me miró mal, salvo tu padre que obviamente todavía no entiende nuestra relación" dijo Regina. "Por lo que parece un buen día. Más si esta noche ya puedo tener a Henry y a ti durmiendo en mi casa."

"¿Me quieres tener durmiendo?" preguntó Emma sonriendo.

"Veremos cómo se desarrolla el día" dijo Regina guiñándole un ojo.

E&amp;R

Regina estaba en su oficina, mirando como el reloj avanzaba cada minuto a un paso completamente lento, cuando alguien golpeó en su puerta y entró.

"¡Emma!" dijo emocionada por algo que pudiera ayudarla a avanzar la tarde.

"Hola" dijo la rubia cerrando rápidamente la puerta y pasando sus manos por el cuello de la morena para besarla.

"Me gusta esto" dijo Regina. "Me hace sentir extraña, porque digamos no sé bien como manejarlo, pero me gusta ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Tuve la visita de mi padre, y le propuse tu idea de ser ayudante del Sheriff. El pueblo lo adora, así que sería algo bueno." dijo Emma

"¿Hablaste con él?" preguntó Regina caminando hacia el escritorio.

"No, en cuanto sacó el tema le dije lo del ayudante del Sheriff y aceptó y vine para que firmes los papeles." dijo Emma

"De acuerdo" dijo Regina. "¿Henry?"

"Se iba a quedar con Ruby un rato, me dijo. Extraña elección pero creo que le está dando demasiadas cosas dulces por lo que él aprovecha." dijo Emma "Ahora voy a ir a buscarlo, iré al departamento a buscar algo de ropa y nos iremos a tu casa."

"De acuerdo, aquí tienes una copia de la llave" dijo Regina sacando un juego de llaves de un cajón.

Después se puso a leer los papeles que Emma le había dado hasta que alguien golpeó la puerta y entró Granny desesperada.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Emma saltando de su asiento y mirando a la mujer.

"Necesito a Regina y a su magia" dijo Granny.

"No estoy haciendo magia" dijo Regina confundida.

"Lo sé. Pero no es magia mala" dijo Granny

"¿Qué?"

"Tengo un pequeño terreno cerca del bosque. Generalmente estoy sembrando las verduras para el restaurante y últimamente me han robado éstas. Quería saber si era posible que pusieras algún hechizo de protección para que no pasaran los que me están robando las cosas" dijo Granny.

Regina miró a Emma esperando que le dijera algo, que la sacara de ese lío.

"Granny " dijo la rubia poniendo una mano en el hombro de la mujer caminando hacia la puerta, "te vamos a dar la respuesta mañana, ¿puede ser?"

"Si," dijo la anciana dejando la habitación.

"No quiero. Tengo miedo de que al volver a usar magia recaiga en la maldad" dijo Regina apenas quedaron solas.

"Tienes que verlo del lado de la bondad. Me estás diciendo que te gusta esto, hazlo por eso que estás sintiendo. Va a ser un camino muy difícil pero has vivido mucho tiempo con magia, no puedes no realizarla porque tienes miedo de caer en la maldad. Además, siempre van a necesitar a alguien que los salve con magia." dijo Emma caminando hacia la morena y agarrando sus manos. "He estado escuchando ciertas cosas sobre Rumplestinskin que seguramente..."

"Nunca podré ganarle. Es demasiado poderoso" dijo Regina

"No vamos a pensar en eso. Vamos a pensar, esta noche, en como salvar el campo de Granny." dijo Emma volviendo a besar a la morena.

* * *

_Hola, ¿como están?_

_Pido disculpas porque ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero realmente le habia perdido el gusto a este ship. De a poquito está volviendo._

_Espero que estén bien y para hacerlo cortito a esto, les agradezco las reviews, favorites y follows._

_Muchas gracias por esperarme y por leerme._

_Saludos, _

_Lore!_


	10. Sobre la Familia

****Título:****** Casualidad**

****Autora: ****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo: ******9 – Sobre la familia**

****Palabras: ******2,****301**

****Capítulo:******9****/?**

****Parejas:****Regina Mills/Emma Swan

****Summary:****Fue una noche que quedó en su recuerdo. Hasta que Henry trae a alguien de fuera de Storybrooke con él. ¿Cómo aceptar quién es esa mujer y unirla a su recuerdo?¿O simplemente va a olvidar finalmente ese recuerdo para luchar contra esta mujer? SQ fic. Va a tener partes AU

****Rating:****** M**

**IMPORTANTE: Once Upon a Time y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Fecha de Publicación: **03/12/2015

* * *

**Sobre la Familia**

"Sigo insistiendo que no es una buena idea" dijo Regina mientras caminaban hacia el restaurante de Granny´s. No habian logrado ni siquiera ir a la casa, Henry seguía con Ruby y tampoco habían discutido demasiado el tema de volver a usar magia.

"¿Quieres pensarlo un poco más?" preguntó Emma temiendo que quizás sea eso.

"No. Pero...Emma han pasado semanas desde que la magia volvió y lo único que he hecho ha sido regresar corazones a sus dueños. No creo que sea buena idea, por más que sea algo bueno, que use magia. No cuando no estoy del todo segura conmigo misma" dijo Regina. "Y tú, parece que sales enseguida con cualquier oportunidad que me dan para usar magia mientras tú no puedas pensar en tus padres."

Emma se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta, y cuando Regina estaba segura de que iba a negar sus palabras, suspiró.

"Tienes razón" dijo Emma.

"¿Podemos buscar a Henry? Vamos a casa, cenamos todos juntos, y hablamos. Si quieres solo hablamos de este tema con Granny, pero...me gustaría que comiences a confiar un poco en mi." dijo Regina agarrando sus manos. Ninguna de las dos conscientes de que había gente en la calle, de que la estaban viendo. "Incluso puedo llegar a preguntarle a ese hada de color que me puede hacer usar magia"

"Tengo nombre, Regina" dijo Blue quien había visto y escuchado toda la conversación.

"Ah, mira, aquí está" dijo Regina señalándola.

Emma miraba a la Alcalde sorprendida porque parecía que, a pesar de que Blue se había metido en su conversación, era como que no le molestaba.

"Realmente Regina, creo..."

"No dije nada malo." dijo Regina mirando a Emma. "¿O si?"

"No, no fue nada malo" dijo Blue. "Y eso tendría que asustarme, sin embargo me complace. Sobre todo porque no has dicho nada malo."

"Estoy haciendo el intento" dijo Regina levantando sus hombros.

"No creo que sea malo que vuelvas a usar magia. Menos si es para bien. Creo que estás bastante consciente del daño que causaste antes. Sin embargo...creo que deberías estar con alguien a tu lado. Alguien en quien confíes. Alguien que pueda detenerte si te agarra esa obsesión de nuevo" dijo Blue sonriendo y marchándose.

"Por suerte no las veía mucho en el Bosque Encantado porque si interrumpía todas las conversaciones así..." dijo Regina mirando a Emma que parecía a punto de reírse.

"Sabía que te había molestado la interrupción" dijo la rubia empujándola para seguir caminando.

E&amp;R

Mientras Emma, Regina y Henry volvían a la mansión de la Alcalde, se llevaba a cabo una reunión.

En Granny´s, la dueña del local, Ruby, Leroy, Mary Margareth, un muy serio James y Blue estaban solos, sentados y mirándose.

"¿Es cierto lo de las verduras?" preguntó Mary Margareth a Granny después de que ésta explicara lo que le había pedido a la Alcalde.

"Si, es cierto. Me estoy encontrando sin lechuga...repollo, zanahorias. Todos los días me falta algo. Y ya no sabía que hacer, ni siquiera las cámaras me funcionaron. Y Gold no estaba y bueno...pensé en Regina" dijo Granny.

"Es muy arriesgado eso" dijo Leroy mirando a su Reina.

"Es bastante arriesgado. Mira si le toma de vuelta el gusto a la magia y termina destruyéndonos definitivamente a todos." dijo James

"Creo que eso es exagerado. No creo que nos quiera destruir a todos. Quizás a aquellos que se pongan en contra de su probable relación con Emma. ¿No?" preguntó Blue

"¿Ves? Ya lo sabe todo el mundo" dijo James. "Ni siquiera son capaces de mantenerlo en secreto."

"James, es bastante obvio que algo pasó entre ellas la noche en que se rompió la maldición." dijo Blue. "Y creo que deberías dejar de lado todo lo que Regina le ha hecho a tu familia, ya que fue el fruto del amor de uds. más la misma persona que nos condenó a esta vida quien la rompió"

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" preguntó James levantando un poco la voz. Por suerte, no había nadie más en el restaurante.

"Amor" dijo Ruby sin pensarlo.

"Vuelvo a preguntarlo, entonces. ¿Cómo es posible?" dijo James "¿Cómo es posible que la persona que nos condenó a Storybrooke, la persona que nos intentó quitar nuestros finales felices, qué nos separó durante 28 años encuentre no solo su verdadero amor sino también sea la persona que rompa la maldición?¿Cómo?"

"¿Qué?" preguntaron todos los oyentes. "De a una pregunta por vez, por favor" dijo Blue

"Regina nos condenó a Storybrooke, tratando de robarnos nuestros finales felices." dijo James y todos asintieron. "¿Cómo es posible que ella estuviera involucrada en el final de su propia maldición?"

"Creo que el destino funciona de maneras extrañas." dijo Blue y se encontró con una ceja levantada de James, que le decía que era incrédula.

"James...¿qué hubiera pasado si Emma y Regina se enamoraban en el Bosque Encantado?" preguntó Ruby.

La risa del príncipe se ahogó en su nariz.

"Eso no hubiera pasado. Jamás" dijo James. "Regina, si por mi fuera, estaría muerta. Y realmente, la hubiera matado si hubiera tenido la oportunidad"

"Y a Mary Margareth lejos" dijo Leroy haciendo reír a la mesa.

"James...deja de lado todo tu odio hacia Regina. Dime...¿qué hubiera pasado si en el Bosque Encantado ellas se hubieran enamorado?" volvió a preguntar Blue "¿Cómo hubieras lidiado con un problema en donde tu hija, se enamoraba de una mujer mucho mayor?"

"Se hubiera enamorado de un príncipe. Ese sería su verdadero amor" dijo James.

Pero una mano se golpeó en la mesa y todos miraron a Mary Margareth.

"No sé bien cual es tu problema, pero creo que puedo resumirlo en que tu hija se enamoró de una mujer" dijo Mary Margareth.

"No es así. Es Regina." dijo James

"Exacto. El verdadero amor de tu hija, no solo es una mujer sino que también es Regina" dijo Mary Margareth. "Es lo peor para ti ¿verdad? ¿Cómo tendrás nietos? Ya tienes uno. Podrías dedicarle más tiempo para conocerlo en vez de buscar sacarle información sobre Emma y Regina. No entiendes bien cual es el sentido de su relación.

Crees que Regina está intentando engañar a Emma de alguna forma y no te das ni siquiera cuenta de que han roto la maldición juntas. Realmente juntas. Creo que no debo decir de que manera lo hicieron, ¿verdad?"

Todos negaron.

"Nunca lo dijeron, en realidad" dijo Ruby. "Creo que todos lo supusimos, después de todo, Snow fue a esa casa después y ellas estaban ahí, juntas."

"¿Ves?" preguntó James

"¿Si veo qué? Yo acepto que es probable que la forma en que ellas rompieron la maldición no sea la que esperaban. Pero también acepto que Regina es la otra mitad de Emma. Es su verdadero amor." dijo Mary Margareth.

"¿Y cómo podemos estar seguros?" preguntó James

"Eres realmente obtuso, James" dijo Ruby girando sus ojos.

"Estás hablando con tu Rey" dijo James enojado.

"No. No lo está. En Storybrooke no somos los reyes, James" dijo Mary Margareth. "Y Ruby tiene razón, eres realmente obtuso. ¿Qué otra prueba quieres? Sabíamos que Emma podía romper la maldición con un acto de verdadero amor. Y resulta que _ese_ acto de verdadero amor se llevó a cabo con Regina. Estoy cansada de esta conversación, James. "

Todos se quedaron esperando que el Príncipe Encantador dijera algo, pero como no hizo ni siquiera el amague, Blue tomó la palabra.

"¿Alguien ha visto a Gold?" preguntó solo para recibir respuestas negativas.

R&amp;E

"¿Le dijiste que nos vamos a quedar en tu casa?" preguntó Emma esperando a Regina en la habitación.

"No, mejor que piense que no" dijo Regina

"¿Qué?" preguntó Emma

"Fue una broma. Si le dije, está feliz." dijo Regina sentándose al lado de la rubia y agarrando su mano. "A ti te noto un poco más...apagada"

"No sé si apagada sería la respuesta correcta." dijo Emma mirando hacia afuera.

"Te has quedado pensando en algo..." dijo Regina.

"Es cierto que no confío...no es que no confíe en ti..."

"No entiendo..." dijo la morena.

"El tema con mis padres." dijo Emma. "Han sido muchos años...y realmente todavía...todavía no puedo hablar mucho de ello...pero..."

"Está bien." dijo Regina deteniendo a la rubia. "No te estoy pidiendo que lo cuentes ahora o que me lo cuentes. Simplemente quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi en el momento en que quieras hablar."

"No iba a empezar a contarlo ahora" dijo Emma acostándose.

"Lo sé." dijo Regina.

"Simplemente quería decirte que tienes razón. Tengo que empezar a hablar. No puedo pretender que siempre estés hablando de lo que te pasa, ni acompañándote en lo que estás sintiendo si..."

"Lo entiendo." dijo Regina besándola.

* * *

No, pensaba Emma mientras miraba a James marcharse rumbo a algún lugar para cumplir con su primer deber como ayudante del Sheriff. Nadie podía entenderla.

"Es obvio ¿verdad?." dijo una voz llamando la atención de la rubia quien sacó su arma y la apuntó hacia una persona que no veía desde la noche en que rompió la maldición y en que la magia volvió a Storybrooke. "Después de todo, para ellos no es que hayan pasado 28 años. Simplemente despertaron aquí y tú tienes 28 años. Las cosas se cumplieron como ellos recordaban que yo había dicho en el Bosque Encantado. Para ellos, ahora, simplemente es cuidarte"

"¿Cuidarme?¿Donde ha estado ud. todo este tiempo?" preguntó Emma guardando su arma.

"Por ahí, por allá, querida. Yo ahora puedo estar en cualquier lugar. Comportándome obviamente." dijo Rumpelstinkin bajando del escritorio en el que había aparecido.

"Mucha gente anda preguntando por ud." dijo Emma

"Supongo que será porque todos ven que la magia no viene de su novia." dijo el hombre caminando hacia Emma. "Después de todo, a esta altura todos están esperando el gran evento maligno de Regina."

"Y seguirán esperando" dijo Emma sentándose.

"Lo sé. Ciertamente el amor cambia a las personas. A mi, el amor por mi hijo me convirtió en esto. Un poco más feo, en el Bosque Encantado, pero al fin y al cabo..."

"¿Qué está buscando Gold?"

"Oh, nada, simplemente quería decirle que sigo por aquí. Que seguramente me extrañe, pero no es para tanto."

"No creo que nadie..."

"Querida...no me mienta. En Storybrooke están mucho más pendientes de mi que de Regina. Sobre todo porque ud. ha logrado que no utilice magia."

"Es la segunda vez que lo menciona. ¿Le molesta eso?"

"Oh, para nada. Al contrario. Adiós" dijo Gold desapareciendo en una nube violeta que dejó a Emma boquiabierta.

R&amp;E

"Entonces, no puedo saber por donde entran a robarme" dijo Granny señalando el perímetro de su huerta. "Me caracterizo por servir comidas con verduras propias y frescas, pero esta gente me está haciendo perder el trabajo."

"Puedo hacer algo...quizás...bueno..." dijo Regina asintiendo al final y extendiendo sus manos mientras Emma miraba desde detrás como el lugar se cubría de una niebla de un lila muy claro. ¿Sería que la maldad definía el color de la magia? Se anotó mentalmente preguntarle a Regina esa noche.

"¿Y qué pasó? " preguntó Granny cuando la niebla se disipó.

"Solo tu y Ruby pueden entrar a la huerta. En el caso de que alguien entre sin permiso, quedará atascado hasta que tú lo toques. "dijo Regina.

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó Granny

"Eso es todo" dijo Regina asintiendo.

"¿Cuánto le debo, Alcalde?" preguntó Granny sonriendo extrañamente. Regina y Emma se dieron cuenta que en realidad era porque esperaba el momento en que pudiera atrapar a la persona o personas que le estaban robando.

"Nada. Espero que me cuentes cuando lo atrapes" dijo Regina dando media vuelta y caminando hacia su auto.

Como habían ido las dos juntas en el Mercedes, Emma se apuró para subirse rápidamente y aprovechar el viaje de vuelta al pueblo para contarle de la visita de Gold.

"¿Qué es lo que me estás ocultando?" preguntó Regina cuando la rubia terminó de relatar. Después de todo, Gold apareció así sin más y habló sobre el tema de la magia y Regina y amor y su hijo...pero la morena sabía que algo estaba faltando.

"Nada" dijo Emma en el momento en que el vehículo se detenía al frente de su oficina.

"Emma." dijo Regina.

"Está bien" dijo la rubia sorprendiendo a la Alcalde. "Empezó a hablar de lo que siento al respecto de mis padres. Es como si se hubiera metido en mi mente, ¿sabes? Es como si Mary Margareth y James no se dieran cuenta de que el tiempo pasó. Que no soy ese bebé que dejaron en un armario mágico para que regrese 28 años después y los salve. Ni siquiera se han puesto a pensar que es lo que me puede haber pasado en todo este tiempo como para que me sienta poco inclinada a decirles mamá y papá."

"Emma..." dijo Regina más sorprendida que al principio, ya que no se esperaba tanta sinceridad por parte de la rubia.

"No, no me digas así." dijo Emma. "Es probable que esté siendo egoísta, lo sé, pero es la verdad. No sé como enfrentar ese caso de que James ya quiere poner su opinión sobre mi vida y que yo le haga caso, cuando ninguno de los dos fue capaz de preguntarme si quería contarles algo de mis 28 años en otro mundo"

Regina abrazó a Emma. No sabía que decirle. Ella no podía compararse nunca con lo que la rubia había pasado. Y con lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Porque no sabía que podía llegar a pasar.

"¿Por qué me abrazas?" preguntó Emma devolviendo sin embargo el abrazo.

"Porque Mary Margareth escuchó todo" dijo Regina despacio y Emma salió rápidamente de su abrazo y dio media vuelta.

Parada en la vereda, mirando hacia el interior del Mercedes Benz, Mary Margareth miraba a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero no se movía. Simplemente parecía estar analizando lo escuchado.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Voy a ser cortita._

_Primero que nada, pido perdón por la demora._

_Segundo, no sé bien cuando volveré a subir un capítulo, pero por favor, ténganme paciencia. No me olvidé de esta historia._

_Tercero, **muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows.** Para el próximo capítulo voy a detenerme una por una._

_Muchas gracias por leerme._

_Muchas gracias por esperarme a todas aquellas personas que lo hicieron._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo._

_Saludos, _

_Lore._


	11. Sobre un día

****Título:****** Casualidad**

****Autora: ****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo: ******10 – Sobre un solo día**

****Palabras: ******3,832**

****Capítulo:******10****/?**

****Parejas:****Regina Mills/Emma Swan

****Summary:****Fue una noche que quedó en su recuerdo. Hasta que Henry trae a alguien de fuera de Storybrooke con él. ¿Cómo aceptar quién es esa mujer y unirla a su recuerdo?¿O simplemente va a olvidar finalmente ese recuerdo para luchar contra esta mujer? SQ fic. Va a tener partes AU

****Rating:****** M**

**IMPORTANTE: Once Upon a Time y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Hola! Esto es importante. **_

_**Sé muy bien que estoy demorando en las actualizaciones. Como, quizás alguien haya leído en mis Pezberry, el año pasado llegando a su final, inciado ya este fic, me encontré con las cosas cambiando drásticamente. Tan drástico el cambio que tengo 2 trabajos, que me ocupan de lunes a lunes, y estudio. **_

_**Sé que muchas personas quieren leer las actualizaciones rápido, me encantaría poder subir rápidamente todos los capítulos. Pero tengo poco tiempo para sentarme a escribir. **_

_**Así que pido disculpas por eso, por esto. No me gusta dejar cosas sin terminar y hago todo lo posible. **_

_**Espero que lo entiendan. Leo todas sus reviews, porque llegan al celular, pero no me puedo sentar todos los días el tiempo que yo quisiera darle a esta historia. **_

_**Espero volver pronto.**_

_**Saludos, Lorena**_

* * *

**Sobre un solo día**

Mary Margareth no dijo nada por diez minutos mientras las observaba y Regina no dejaba que Emma hablara. Y cuando el tiempo pasó, Mary Margareth asintió mirando los ojos de la rubia y se marchó despacio.

Emma miró a Regina sorprendida.

"A veces, cosa que a mi no me sucede, porque si recuerdas yo era una maldita en el Bosque Encantado" dijo Regina acomodándose en el asiento del conductor, "la gente tiene que tener un minuto para pensar las cosas bien"

"Eso fue más que un minuto" dijo Emma

"Pensé que estallarías de alguna manera." dijo Regina agarrando la mano de la rubia. Después de todo estaban todavía estacionadas en la calle al frente de la oficina del Sheriff.

"Ganas no me faltan pero creo que empiezo a sentirme un poco mal porque Mary Margareth escuchó todo eso" dijo Emma "Aunque pueden faltar muchas cosas dentro mío para que salgan a la luz."

"Ve a trabajar Emma podremos seguir con esto más tarde" dijo Regina señalando con su rostro hacia adelante, en donde podían ver a Leroy hablando con Ruby, señalando el auto y sabían que seguramente había visto a Mary Margareth irse rápidamente.

"Si" dijo la rubia dejando el Mercedes.

* * *

"La ventaja de ser un lobo es que tengo excelente audición" dijo Ruby entrando en la oficina del Sheriff, donde Emma estaba mirando a la nada, pensando en lo que había sucedido. "Después de todo, pude detener a Leroy que vaya hacia tu ¿amante? Porque tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo al ver la cara de Snow"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Emma volviendo a la realidad.

Ruby giró sus ojos, dejando al frente de la rubia una bolsa con comida y sentándose al frente de la misma.

"Te traje algo de comer. Regina me llamó y me lo pidió." dijo Ruby. "No sé nada de tus padres, creo que es mejor dejar que ellos solos discutan lo que Snow te escuchó decir. No quiero meterme en el medio."

"Sin embargo..." dijo Emma señalando su escritorio.

"Lo sé. Sin embargo pareciera que estoy metiéndome" dijo Ruby. "Pero como te dije, Regina me llamó y me pidió que te traiga algo de comer".

"No creo que solo haya sido por la bondad de Regina" dijo Emma inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Es verdad, todavía no podemos acostumbrarnos a este lado de Regina, aunque a muchos, y me incluyo, estamos tratando de poder aceptar las cosas." dijo Ruby mirando a su alrededor. "Conozco mucho a tu madre" agregó notando la mirada que siempre aparecía en los ojos de la rubia al mencionar esas palabras. "Y sé que no va a hablar con James hasta que estén tranquilos en el departamento, de noche, en donde pueda calmarlo. Todos sabemos que no acepta mucho la relación de uds. dos"

"Eso está muy entendido" dijo Emma agarrando la comida y sacándola de su bolsa.

"James...mejor dicho David, vivió en una pequeña casa en el bosque, criando ovejas y animales, junto a su madre. Hasta que el Oscuro apareció reclamando una vieja deuda. Se convirtió en príncipe de la noche a la mañana, destruyó a un dragón y se estaba por casar con al hija de Midas cuando conoció a tu madre. Son cosas que me vienen a la mente después de que rompieran la maldición, ¿sabes?" dijo Ruby mientras Emma comía. "Ellos tuvieron una relación en la que se perdían y se encontraban constantemente. Una relación de cuentos de hada, realmente"

"¿Por qué me cuentas esto?" preguntó Emma después de tragar.

"Supongo que tu vida no ha sido fácil, por lo que oí hoy. Pero la de ellos tampoco. Huir de una Reina Malvada que quería matar a Snow por el simple hecho de que quería vengarse de la persona que contó el secreto del amor de su vida..." dijo Ruby levantando sus hombros.

"No creo que te haya dicho que le traigas comida y te sientes a hablar con ella." dijo Regina quien había escuchado gran parte de lo último.

Ruby sonrió, sabía que a Regina no le gustaría saber que alguien estaba contándole sobre su pasado a Emma. Además podía notar que había otra cosa más en la morena que estaba molestando y eran celos.

"El amor trabaja de formas misteriosas, ¿no?" preguntó Ruby poniéndose de pie y dejando la oficina del Sheriff.

"Estoy segura de que esa estaba enamorada de tu madre allá en el Bosque Encantado" dijo Regina sentándose en el lugar que Ruby había abandonado.

"Creo que estaba queriendo decirme algo." dijo Emma. "Algo como que la vida de mis padres tampoco ha sido fácil"

"Eso es entendible." dijo Regina inclinándose hacia adelante. "Es probable que no lo haya sido. Pero en el Bosque Encantado las cosas no funcionan de la misma manera que aquí y tarde o temprano cuando todo se vuelve imposible, algo hace que cambien las aguas."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Emma.

"Cuando tu madre y tu padre se casaron, las cosas cambiaron. Lograron derrotarme a pesar de tener bajo mi poder a todo el reino." dijo Regina. "En realidad, solo los tenía bajo el poder del temor. Obviamente, encerrada en mi propia venganza no podía notar claramente que en cuanto Snow volviera a reclamar lo que era suyo todos se pondrían de su lado. El miedo y las artes oscuras que manejaban mis pensamientos y el tremendo deseo de venganza no me dejaban ver más allá de mi enojo"

"Claramente estás viendo a un psicólogo sin que yo lo sepa" dijo Emma sonriendo y agarrando con su mano una de las de Regina.

"Es probable pero a la vez no." dijo la Alcalde sonriendo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Emma.

"Venía a ver como estabas. Después de decirle a Ruby que te trajera la comida me di cuenta que tendría que venir a ver como estabas. Tendría que haberte traído la comida yo, pero pensé que deberíamos mantener las distancias. Después recordé que por un lado soy la Alcalde y por el otro todavía me temen así que vine."

"Regina...estoy bien" dijo Emma despacio.

"¿En serio?" preguntó la Alcalde.

"No, no es en serio. Pienso que en algún momento se los hubiera dicho, de la misma forma en que te lo dije a ti. Pero más enojada. Quizás en algún momento en su presencia todo caería encima mío. Mi pasado en este mundo, la maldición, la cara de Jam...David cuando nos ve juntas, sus reproches silenciosos por estar contigo. Pero no es solamente ellos. Creo que es todos." dijo Emma. "¿Qué has hecho conmigo? Ahora no puedo dejar de hablar."

"Creo que necesitabas hacerlo. Por eso ahora no puedes dejar de hacerlo" dijo Regina levantándose y caminando hacia la rubia.

"No estoy segura" dijo Emma. "Aunque es mentira"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que no esté segura"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Contigo. A pesar de tu pasado, de mis padres, de este lugar...contigo me siento segura. Por eso no puedo dejar de hablar. Me estás dando algo que nunca he tenido en mi vida, Regina. Algo que nunca pensé que lograría tener. Ni siquiera con...el padre de Henry."

Regina mantuvo el silencio, sobre todo porque era la primera vez, desde que se habían reencontrado que se nombraba al padre de su hijo. Pero además por todo lo que había dicho Emma sobre lo que ella le hacía sentir, y todavía no había dicho todo lo que la rubia producía en ella.

"¿Regina?" preguntó Emma al ver que la Alcalde no le contestaba.

"Lo siento" dijo la morena. "La mención de..." agregó sacudiendo su cabeza. "Tú me estás dando lo mismo. Me estás dando ganas de cambiar mi vida y así poder cambiar el pasado, aunque mi pasado es bastante tétrico para muchas personas en este lugar. Pero por lo menos poder resarcir algo de todo lo malo que hice"

Emma fue la que se mantuvo en silencio ahora, sabía que era lo que había hecho que Regina se pusiera un poco tensa. Podía notarlo. Lamentablemente todavía no podía contar la historia de Neal, el padre de Henry. Tendría que ir superando de a poco lo de sus padres primero.

"Yo tendría que pedirte perdón, no podemos terminar con un problema que ya meto otro en el medio." dijo Emma. "No tendría que haber mencionado a esa persona, eventualmente va a llegar el momento en que sepas todo sobre ese tema."

"Lo sé. Simplemente me sorprendió" dijo Regina. "¿Qué vas a hacer con el tema que nos ocupa?¿Tus padres?"

"No lo sé. Seguramente ellos querrán hablar después" dijo Emma. "Quizás primero ellos tienen que hablar. Tratar de ver que hacer."

"Creo que tendrían que ver que hacer todos juntos" dijo Regina

Emma sonrió y besó a Regina, sorprendiéndola.

"Por esas cosas te amo" dijo la rubia.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Regina.

"¿Qué?" preguntó David que justo en ese momento había entrado en la oficina.

R&amp;E

"No sé que hacer realmente" dijo Mary Margareth a Ruby, quien había llegado unos 10 minutos atrás a ver como estaba su amiga. "Es cierto lo que ella dice. No tuvimos en cuenta sus 28 años sola, en este mundo"

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Ruby esperando que su amiga desarrolle más.

"No la tuve. Por 28 años no tuve a mi hija y estoy tan feliz de haberla encontrado que me parece que reaccioné muy mal al respecto. Después de todo, tendría que haberme preocupado más por ella que por suponer que ahora íbamos a ser inseparables y que nada había pasado. Que podíamos hacer como que nada había pasado y no era así. Después de todo, nos habían separado. Regina nos separó y sin embargo ahora nos volvió a unir. ¿No es irónico?" preguntó más que nada para ella misma. "No puedo pretender que es ese bebé envuelto en una manta que puse dentro de un armario mágico para que nos salve. Pero a la vez no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Acepto todo lo que ella me dice, todo lo que hace simplemente porque no quiero perderla. No quiero que se aleje de mi otra vez. Sé que poniéndome en contra de su relación con Regina puedo hacer eso. Y lo único que quiero es tenerla entre mis brazos una vez más, cuidarla y abrazarla cada vez que esté triste, o cuando se enferme o aconsejarla con su primer amor. Y sin embargo, sé que todo eso no lo puedo hacer porque toda esa etapa ya pasó"

Ruby la escuchaba atenta, como si quisiera decir algo. Preguntar algo, pero sabía que Mary Margareth tenía que continuar.

"Después de todo, no puedo oponerme. Mal que me pese, ellas rompieron la maldición juntas. Una maldición que mi indiscreción de niña provocó y que mi deseo de volver a ver a mi hija hizo que la abandonara a su suerte. Quizás, Regina me hubiera quitado a David en el momento de la maldición, pero hubiera tenido a mi hija. Conmigo. Para verla crecer y poder calmar así todos los deseos que acabo de describir"

"Snow..." dijo Ruby

"Lo sé. Creo que oír la verdad de la boca de Emma fue peor." dijo Mary Margareth mirando hacia la ventana.

R&amp;E

"¿La amas?" preguntó David mientras Regina se marchaba de la oficina. "Pensé..."

"Piensas muchas cosas sin siquiera ver la verdad. Porque no quieres aceptar la verdad." dijo Emma sorprendiéndose a si misma por la sinceridad de las palabras.

"¿Y qué verdad es esa?" dijo David caminando hacia la celda. No quería acercarse por las dudas a su hija.

"Que estoy enamorada de Regina. Que lo nuestro es real. ¿O acaso el romper la maldición no es prueba suficiente de eso?" preguntó Emma.

"No puedo estar seguro de que prueba eso. Puedo estar seguro que nos dejamos llevar por la premonición de un hombre demasiado poderoso, capaz de jugar con nosotros encerrado en una reja en la cual no podía usar sus poderes."

"¿Crees que todo esto es obra de Gold?" preguntó Emma sorprendida.

"Algo de culpa debe tener" dijo David sentándose. "No lo sé, Emma. Solo sé que no puedo entablar una conversación con mi hija porque no puedo entender que ella esté con la persona que más daño nos hizo"

"¿Y lo qué sientes por Mary Margareth? ¿De quién es obra ese amor?" preguntó Emma

"El amor no responde a las órdenes de nadie, Emma. El amor se da. Y cuando es verdadero, simplemente se logra consolidar superando todos los obstáculos." dijo David para terminar mirando a los ojos verdes de su hija. "¿Crees que es amor verdadero? Dame una razón, que no sea la maldición, por la cual puedo entender que es amor verdadero. O que hubo algo que las llevó a unirse."

"Nos conocimos en Boston. Tiempo antes de que Henry fuera a la ciudad a buscarme. Una noche de pasión completamente inolvidable, tan inolvidable que cuando me di cuenta que Henry tenía por madre a esa mujer que no podía sacar de mi cabeza, decidí quedarme. Después empezó el tema de la maldición. David, ni siquiera creía en eso. Pero Henry me dio ese libro y siempre que volvía a agarrarlo tenía una historia nueva. Basada en Regina. La mujer a la que ya amaba y que no iba a dejar. No me iba a alejar de ella."

David solo asintió y se dio media vuelta. Emma no sabía bien porque hizo eso, mientras lo veía alejarse, después de todo era la primera vez que habían logrado conversar del tema más importante para ella y él la dejaba sola.

Decidió entonces levantar el teléfono, marcar un número y en cuanto le contestaron, sin siquiera saludar dijo: "Me tomo el resto del día libre, no me siento bien. Avisen de cualquier cosa a mi ayudante"

E&amp;R

Regina entró en la mansión y encontró a Emma en el sofá, con sus ojos cerrados y quizás pensando. Sabía que no debía ser fácil para la rubia entender que ahora tenía un padre y una madre a su lado, a pesar de ser de su misma edad.

Caminó después de sacarse sus zapatos, sin hacer ruido hacia ella, mirando la hora. Henry le había dicho que se quedaría en la casa de un amigo y que pasaría a las 8 a buscar la ropa porque se quedarían a dormir varios niños ahí.

Agachándose al costado de la rubia, observó sus facciones calmas y sus ojos cerrados.

Sonrió mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Emma, y cuando hicieron contacto tuvo que contener un gemido. Parecía que el día emocional de las dos se había trasladado a sus labios, en donde el beso no terminó por un tiempo. Regina, sintiendo correr todo por sus venas, se levantó y miró el rostro de la rubia que seguía dormía. Se preguntaba como había hecho para no despertarse. Quizás no era un beso que implicaba amplia participación de las dos, pero la morena había sentido mucha corriente entre ambos cuerpos.

Volvió a intentarlo aprovechando el momento en que Emma dejó sus labios entreabiertos al suspirar, y logró hacer ingresar su lengua, buscando una danza que no se llevaría a cabo hasta que Emma se despertara.

"¿Estás tratando de despertarme con un beso?" preguntó Emma aún con los ojos cerrados mientras Regina volvía a acomodarse a su costado.

"¿No has sentido la corriente entre nosotras?" preguntó Regina llevándose los dedos a su boca, acariciándolos mientras miraba el rostro de su novia.

"Creo que estás equivocada. No es la primera que siento esa corriente. Cada vez que te beso lo hago. Y cuando hacemos el amor, es como si fuéramos dos lados contrarios y nuestros polos se estuvieran atrayendo" dijo la rubia abriendo finalmente los ojos y poniéndose de pie.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Regina preguntando más que nada por el día que había tenido.

"David...James...como sea..." dijo Emma girando sus ojos "me dejó sola en el momento en que terminé de contarle nuestra historia. La verdadera historia"

"¿Boston?" preguntó Regina sorprendida.

"Boston. Es extraño, pensé que Mary Margareth se la habría contado pero se ve que no. Es bastante obvio que no está de acuerdo con nuestra relación. Y creo que le molestan las dos cosas: que eres una mujer y que eres la Reina Malvada"

"Algún día me gustaría poder dejar ese título detrás." dijo Regina agarrando la mano de Emma

"Eso querida, es imposible" dijo una voz haciendo que las mujeres miraran hacia la izquierda. Gold se encontraba sentado en la mesa, jugando con una de las manzanas de Regina. "Mientras la magia esté suelta, y yo también, este pueblo seguirá pensando que eres la Reina Malvada"

"Como pensarán que tú eres Rumplestinskin" dijo Regina agarrando la mano de Emma y acercándola a ella.

"No vengo a hacerles daño" dijo Gold bajando de la mesa. "Al contrario...me gustaría encontrar a alguien"

"No" dijo Regina.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Gold inclinando su rostro y sonriendo. "No creo que quieras ponerte en mi contra"

"Sr. Gold" dijo Emma. "En estos momentos tenemos otros problemas...más personales."

"Esa respuesta me gustó más..." dijo pensativo mirando a su alrededor. "Así que...los Encantadores no están de acuerdo con uds dos. Era de esperarse. Criados tan a la antigua..." agregó mientras comenzaba a desaparecer.

"Esto no me está gustando" dijo Emma mirando el humo violeta cubrir al vendedor de antigüedades.

"A mi tampoco" dijo Regina agarrando a Emma para abrazarla.

R&amp;E

"¿David?" preguntó Mary Margareth al ver a su esposo sentado en la oscuridad.

"¿En qué nos equivocamos?¿Es la consecuencia del amor verdadero?" preguntó sin sacar la vista del frente.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Mary Margareth sentándose a su lado.

"Emma...¿sabías que ama a Regina?" preguntó, todavía sin mirarla.

"Era obvio" dijo Mary Margareth confundida.

"Entonces...¿en qué nos equivocamos?" preguntó de nuevo. Se lo notaba dolido, para el momento en que siempre salían Regina y Emma en una misma oración, David empezaba a gritar.

Mary Margareth caminó hacia la mesa y decidió sentarse al frente.

"Cuando despertamos de la maldición, lo primero que recordé fue ese momento en que caminé hacia el armario y Emma ya no estaba y tu estabas herido en el piso. Pero mientras te buscaba, aquí en Storybrooke, tuve como una visión. Volví a pensar en ese momento y cuando los guardias de Regina abrían la puerta de ese armario, salían las dos juntas, de la mano con una hermosa aura, vestidas ambas de blanco. Se podía incluso sentir la magia que emanaba de las dos, y con solo un movimiento de sus manos, de las dos, toda la maldición era contrarrestada y volvíamos desde cero, sin maldición alguna y con Regina felicitándonos en nuestra boda y desapareciendo para volver en el futuro, joven y enamorarse de Emma." dijo Mary Margareth agarrando la mano de su esposo. "Y cuando vi lo preocupada que Emma estaba esa noche, lo asustada que estaba Regina al volver sus recuerdos, me di cuenta de que realmente era más que un momento. Me di cuenta que Regina no estaba mintiendo. Y la acción, David, la simple acción de romper juntas la maldición. ¿Cómo puedes negar que eso no es amor verdadero?"

"¿Cómo puedes aceptarlo?" dijo David

"¿Cómo puedo? Será porque puedo darme cuenta de que realmente lo es. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra cosa. Simple lujuria, buen sexo...no me hagas esa cara David, sabes que seguramente tienen sexo...no hubieran roto la maldición."

"¿En eso te basas? Simplemente en que tuvieron sexo juntas y se rompió la maldición. Por eso es amor verdadero" dijo David

"En eso y en que puedo observar, más allá del agua bajo el puente que tengo con Regina, como se comporta ella." dijo Mary Margareth poniéndose de pie y encendiendo una luz. "Devolvió los corazones, por Dios Santo. Y la puede hacer hablar. Nosotros asumimos que porque somos sus padres, ella nos debe todo. Y no es así, David. Tenemos que aceptar que ella creció lejos nuestro, tenemos que conocerla. No podemos llamarnos padres si no sabemos nada de ella."

"La ama"

"Puede ser verdad, pero tenemos que aprender ¿no te parece? ¿Cómo podemos llamarla nuestra hija, creer que tenemos derechos sobre ella porque la pusimos en un armario mágico hace 28 años para que nos rescate?"

"La pusimos para vencer a Regina, y no lo hace porque se une a ella"

"¿No me acabas de escuchar?" preguntó Mary Margareth, sorprendiendo a su marido por la firmeza y el enojo en la voz. "Nuestra hija no creció a nuestro lado, nosotros ni siquiera la criamos, y la maldición se rompe y creemos que ella nos debe todo. No sabemos que pasó siquiera en sus 28 años en este mundo. ¿Cómo vivió? ¿Quién la crío? ¿Tuvo en algún momento una familia de verdad? ¿Qué sabemos de ella?"

"Es nuestra hija"

"Y la dejamos librada a su suerte, sola, en este mundo porque necesitábamos que volviera a rescatarnos"

"Eso no importa, era su destino"

"David, no puedes decirme eso" dijo Mary Margareth. "Más allá de eso, nosotros tuvimos una figura materna o paterna que nos cuidara. Ella no tuvo a nadie."

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Acabas de preguntarte si tenía una familia de verdad" dijo David

"Exactamente. Pero recuerda que antes de la maldición fue mi amiga, y alguna vez dejó pasar que nunca tuvo a nadie. No podemos ser sus padres si ni siquiera comprendemos o intentamos comprender que es lo que pasa o pasó entre Regina y ella. Que es lo que vivió. Y yo no quiero eso. Quiero tener a mi hija conmigo. Poder estar con ella de vez en cuando y cenar, David, cenar hablando de cosas. No esas cenas incómodas que estamos teniendo ahora."

"Pensé que esas cenas eran al acuerdo que habías llegado para verla."

"David...por Dios...mira a lo que tuve que llegar para dejarla ir, otra vez. No quiero perder otra vez a mi hija y sin embargo, la estamos perdiendo."

"Debo pensarlo" dijo David poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia su cuarto.

E&amp;R

Regina ya estaba acostada, esperando. Henry también se había acostado.

Emma no podía siquiera acostar su cuerpo. Su mente había recorrido hacia el pasado, olvidándose de Gold por un rato.

Su mente le trajo recuerdos de esa misma mañana cuando vio a su madre herida por sus palabras. Y sus palabras le trajeron algunos recuerdos que no hubiera querido traer a este tiempo.

Un golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó y se quedó mirando ese lugar. Era tarde y no esperaban a nadie.

Unos segundos después el golpe se volvió a escuchar y Regina bajó las escaleras rápidamente.

Al seguir a la morena quien fue a abrir la puerta, se quedó quieta y sorprendida al ver quien estaba del otro.

"¿Podría quedarme esta noche aquí? Sé que es mucho pedir pero si les molesto me voy a lo de Granny´s." dijo Mary Margareth con sus ojos clavados en los verdes de Emma.

"Por supuesto" dijo Regina haciéndose a un costado para dejarla pasar.

"Gracias." dijo Mary Margareth caminando hacia su hija. "Tienes razón" agregó "Nunca nos detuvimos a pensar en lo que tu viviste"

"Puedes quedarte en la habitación de invitados. Te acompaño" dijo Regina notando que Emma estaba completamente muda.

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows. **_

_**Espero actualizar pronto.**_

_**Saludos,**_

_**Lore.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leerme.**_


End file.
